Mortal Kombat: Vengeance
by Red Fox Tail
Summary: John Mathews returns from active duty and is looking forward to spending time with his baby brother but after one bad situation that leads to another he finds that his life and his little brother's are being threatened by forces he thought were only stories told to scare the superstitious.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat: Vengeance

Chapter 1: Third time is the charm

Commander John Mathews was finally off duty and was flying home to see his 8 year old brother, Daniel. Ever since his parents and his pregnant wife were murdered by the infamous Black Dragon gang, he devoted his life to the military hoping that one day he might be called to them. While he was on active duty his friend Amanda watched over Daniel. More than once he cursed himself, that he was hardly ever home for him. Daniel was the only blood family he had left. He decided that he was going to make this visit special, he would do whatever Daniel wanted to do today. He fought to stay awake on the plane, but forced himself to sleep so he would be awake for Daniel. He hated sleeping because whenever he did he would have the same nightmare he always did of himself being tied up and stabbed in the gut and his wife pregnant wife being stabbed in the stomach then again in the heart, and what for? The paper in their wallets and the 52" TV in their living room. When the plane finally landed, he got off as fast as he could and raced to the doors of the airport, almost forgetting his luggage but went back for it. He walked into the parking lot and saw his familiar red Miata waiting for him after 6 months. He unlocked the door and threw his bag in the back, then got to the front and turned the key and drove out of the parking lot. As soon as he got to Amanda's, a smile went across his face and as he walked to the door he tried to predict what he and Daniel would be doing for the day. He knocked on the door eagerly, and was quietly wishing for Amanda to answer the door quicker. The door opened and John saw his familiar blue eyed brunette friend. "John it's good to see that you are back." Amanda said. "Daniel has been asking about you every day for the past week. He's dying to see you." "Speaking of which, where is the little guy?" asked John eager to see his baby brother. "He's in the kitchen eating some chicken fingers and fries." "Let's go see the little guy." Amanda escorted him to the kitchen. John saw his little brother, sitting at the kitchen table dipping a chicken finger in a small pool of plum sauce. "Hey who's this little buds?" he asked to his little brother. "John!" Daniel shouted as he threw his chicken finger back on his plate, and then ran to his brother and hugged his older brother. He couldn't feel the hug that well through his heavy military uniform but he could tell he was ecstatic to see him. He hugged his younger brother back and said, "It's good to see ya little guy. How ya been?" "Good. Did you bring me anything?" asked John with a cheesy smile on his face. Amanda chuckled. "As a matter of fact," he said reaching into his large jacket pocket. He pulled out an odd looking device and handed it to his little brother. "How cool are these?" asked John as Daniel took the device out of his hand. "What are they?" Daniel and Amanda asked in unison. "They're night vision goggles. You can see in the dark with those." "Sweet!" Daniel and Amanda said in unison. "I'll show you how to use them later, but right now you gotta pick what we get to do for the rest of the day." "Really? Anything?" asked Daniel. "Yeah buddy, anything you want." "Can we go see the new Spiderman movie?" "Oh... Sorry buddy we can't do that." "Really..." said Daniel immediately losing his cheesy smile. "I mean one does not simply go to see the new Spiderman movie, without going to get Ice-Cream first. Geez, what were you thinking?" Daniel's cheesy smile came back in an instant and he hugged his older brother again. "I love ya too little guy." said John. "Now go get your shoes on." "Ok!" said Daniel running to the front door. John chuckled, stood up, and turned to his friend. "I just want to say I really do appreciate you watching him when I'm not here." "Aw. Does the Big Tough Military Commander have a soft side?" said Amanda approaching John. "As much as I hate to admit it, yeah when I'm out there, he's the only thing that keeps going." Amanda hugged him and said "Then go and spend every second you can with him, because in your choice of career, you may not be getting more." He hated that she knew what he was thinking. "John! I'm ready to go!" said Daniel eager to go. "Let's go buddy." The entire day went exactly as great as he thought it would have went home to change clothes, ice cream, McDonald's, then Spiderman. As John and Daniel were leaving the theater, they were laughing. "Was that an awesome buddy?" asked John. "That was SO COOL!" said Daniel. As John continued walking he realized how dark it had gotten. *Dammit, parking behind the theater doesn't seem as good of an idea anymore...* he thought. He wrapped his left arm around his little brother and said "Stay close to me." he walked behind the theater. And saw his red Miata was still there none of the windows were smashed and the tires were still there. "Come on buddy. Let's hurry." he sped up as he walked to the car. He unlocked it and walked to the passenger side and escorted his little brother into his seat and waited for him to buckle up. "John LOOK OUT!" Daniel screamed. John turned around and was hit in the forehead with the butt end of a gun. He was knocked off of his feet. Dazed, he looked up and saw two men with leather jackets standing in front of him. One had a gun pointed at his face and the other had a knife in his hand. The one with the handgun spoke up first. "Alright buddy, you know who we are, what these are and what you need to do, so let's make this quick." John put his hands up and got to his feet. "Hurry up." said the one with the knife. "Let me tell you how bad of a day you are having right now. Right now you are mugging a military Commander." Said John hoping they would back off. "Oh really, then you must get paid well, your wallet. Right now." said the man with the gun starting to get nervous. "Can we not do this in front of the kid?" asked John mentally preparing for the worst. "Hurry up or we'll kill him too." said the man with the gun. John spun his body away from the gun grabbing it and pointing the gun away from the car and elbowing the man in the face. He wouldn't let the gun go, John then kicked the man with the knife, in the chest, then used his chest as momentum to jump and spin a kick right into the side of the man's head with all the strength he could muster, knocking him back a few feet, and onto his back, while twisting the gunman's wrist at the same time. He then swung his knee at the man's elbow breaking it and forcing him to let the gun go. He then grabbed the gun with a proper grip. And grabbed the man by the jacket and slammed his back against the wall and pointing the gun under his chin. "Alright you ass rag, What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh? Seriously, threatening to kill an eight year old kid? Are you fucking retarded?" he then felt a sharp pain in his lower back and he screamed in pain. He let the gun go and he fell to the ground. He heard Daniel scream "No!" and then unbuckle and run toward him he then threw his small body over his big brother's. "Don't hurt him!" Daniel screamed. Then gunman picked up his gun and pointed it at the two lying on the ground. "No!" he shouted and wrapped his huge arms around his little brother. A loud bang sounded throughout the air. He then felt the ground beneath them shake a little. *Did they miss?" John thought. He looked at his brother. He was clearly scared. But he was alright. He then heard a second shot go through the air. This time the eight year olds jaw dropped and his pupils dilated. "NO!" John shouted as the small and fragile body went limp on top of him. "Come on man, let's go." he heard. John tried to reach for the gun on his ankle with no success. He looked at the men. The one with a limp arm was staring at them with great satisfaction on his face. While the other one was trying to get his friend to leave the area. Then the area was illuminated by a yellow light. Confused he realized the light was coming from his little brother's bullet hole. Then a figure emerged from the wound. It looked like a muscular man but his head was shaped like that of a dog. "Let's go!" the man shouted again now the men started running as they were running away. John noticed a familiar symbol on the back of their jackets. A symbol he swore he would never forget, The Black Dragon. The figure drew a sword as if from thin air and swung it at the two thugs. The two spontaneously combusted and were being burned alive his vision started to get blurry, as he passed out to the sounds of the two men screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Chapter 2: No More Peace  
John woke up with a startled gasp. He looked around his foreign surroundings. To see that he was in a hospital. Without worrying about his own injuries he immediately started ripping off the sensors off of his chest, he pulled the sensor off of his finger then ripped the iV out of his arm causing a small spurt of blood and then he bled but he didn't care he was concerned about his brother. If he was stabbed in the back and woke up in a hospital where was his little brother? He Looked around and saw his clothes on the table beside him. He jumped out of his bed ripped off his papery clothes and got redressed in his bloody clothes and went to the doorway he poked his head through and looked through the hallway, to find no nurses, no patients, the hallway was completely empty except for a nurses cart, about halfway down the hallway. He decided to raid it and see what he could find. He noticed a water bottle on thr top of the drawer. He opened it took a drink and then opened the top drawer. He saw an empty needle and multiple tiny drug bottles he decided to take the needle, and stab it into the water bottle, and suck up some water, if he found someone he needed to scare for answers. He closed the drawer and opened another he saw an adrenaline needle still in it's box. *If I cross any interference I'll need all the energy I can get.* He opened the box and threw the cap off the needle and stabbed his leg with the needle. "What are you doing?!" a female voice asked from behind turned around to see a nurse with a clipboard in her hand. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He ran towards her and rammed the water filled needle into her neck and said "Daniel Mathews, he's an eight year old kid. Where is he?" the Woman was completely shocked so she didn't answer right away. "Please tell me, I don't want to hurt you. He's my little brother, I need to know if he's ok..." John said with serious pain in his voice. "He's on the third floor. He came in with you." "Take me to him." John said keeping the needle in her neck. The two stumbled in their steps. Before he even turned the corner, he was stopped by a very familiar man he assumed he was dead. "John, you don't need to do that trust me you won't get very far if you continue down the hallway with that needle in her neck, let her go." "Major Briggs?" it took him a minute to notice his friend's arms looked like they were covered with steel. "I thought you were dead..." "For the last week so did we. You've been out for the past five days." John pulled the needle out of the nurses neck and emptied it into his mouth. He put the needle into the nurses palm, and said "It was just water." and walked over his friend. "Jax. My baby brother was hurt. Is he ok?" John asked the large brown man who towered over him even though John was just as built if not more than him. Jax wrapped one of his metal arms around his friend and walked with him down the hall. "He's fine he suffered a bullet wound to the back but luckily it missed anything important so he's going to be alright. You on the other hand had a knife go into your kidney and a bullet landed in your spine. How you weren't paralyzed is beyond all of us and you're healing quickly, but like I said, you and your brother are both lucky that you were found in time. However, speaking of what we found, we found two men who we think were the attackers burned to a crisp about 30 feet from you. That was excessive even for you man. You have been forced to take time off." Jax told John taking a few papers from his sleeveless jacket and handing them to his friend. John took the papers from him and started reading them. "I want to see Daniel, and I didn't kill those men, I wouldn't have let them off that easy, they shot my baby brother..." John flipped the first paper that described the temporary insanity leave and crumpled it up, showing the next paper that described stress leave. "My partner, Lieutenant Blade, is with him in the gift shop right now, he woke up yesterday. He's a tough little guy for being so young, already on his feet and everything." John flipped the paper and read the last page describing Medical leave. "It was the Black Dragon again Jax. This is the third time they went after my family, I think Kano has made it personal." "It's possible but unlikely. We checked their wallets, we think they were small timers. Common thugs it's unlikely they even met Kano." John's heart ached even talking about the Black Dragon, he desperately wanted to change the subject. They reached the Elevator. For the entire ride down neither spoke to each other. When the elevator Jax spoke up. "I'm sorry for you taking time off. Sonya and I can go with you, we decided to take our vacation time so you won't be lonely on your time off." John looked at his friend and said "Thanks, I'd like that." and then turned to the corner to see the cafeteria and the gift shop on the other end. He took one step and saw a blonde woman with her hair tied back drinking out of a cup sitting down with his brother who eating a burrito. "I won't be alone, though." Daniel had a full mouth and he was looking around. He turned and saw his older Brother. "John!" Daniel shouted launching the food from his mouth onto the floor, causing the blonde to turn her head toward John as well. Daniel dropped his burrito and hobbled toward his brother. *Damn those fuckers for hurting him..* he thought as he kneeled to the ground realizing that Jax was right when he said he was hurt. John practically tackled him hugging him he wrapped his arms around him and smacked him right in the bandaged wounds. It hurt so bad but John barely showed it. "Are you alright buddy. You were hurt badly from what i heard." "Yeah John I'm ok. Look." Daniel proudly showed his bullet wound to his brother. "Sonya says I'm going to get a cool looking scar now." Daniel clearly had a strong will. "Righteous buddy. I'm just glad that you are alright." John said hugging his brother again. " Hey buddy I say we go on a Vacation. What do you think? Do you wanna go somewhere fun?" "YEAH!" Daniel screamed so loud John thought the entire hospital heard his excitement. "Where do you wanna go?" John asked trying to get his brother to quiet down. "Let's go to Canada!" Daniel said still showing way too much excitement. "Canada? Why there?" asked John confused. "Because that's where the Ninja Mime is. Hello?" Daniel told his brother. John lowered his head and laughed a little he looked at his brother with a smile and said "Then Canada it is." Sonya handed John two pieces of paper and said "Jax and I pulled some strings you and your brother were cleared from the hospital as soon as you woke up." "Wow lieutenant, Thanks." he then turned to Daniel, and said. "Let's go home and pack." He and Daniel raced out of the hospital before John got in shit for jumping the Nurse earlier. Jax lead them to a yellow Hummer (His personal vehicle) and Drove them home. After the brothers got out Jax unrolled Sonya's window and shouted, we'll be at the Airport at 0800 waiting for you too get some rest and don't push yourselves, you both need to heal." the brothers packed their bags and impatiently waited for the morning. When it finally came, the two got into John's Miata with a towing bill tucked under the windshield wiper that John ripped up, they raced to the airport and started scanning it for John's military friends. After about 10 minutes John looked down at his brother, who was focusing on something with a look on his face like he just saw God. John looked to see what his brother was looking at and he saw numerous paparazzi surrounding a man from his little brothers favorite movie. "MISTER CAGE! MISTER CAGE!" they all shouted "Your fans are dying to know, why are you traveling to Canada?" "Well," said Johnny with an I'm-better-than-you look on his face. "My crew and I are going there to shoot my new Movie "Ninja Mime 2 "The Silent Killer Returns." numerous Oooh's and Ahhhhh's came from the people surrounding him "What a showoff. Milking his fame for everything he can get out of it." John said out loud. "Trust me Mathews, you don't know the half of it." Said a voice from behind him. He looked behind himself to see Sonya and Jax carrying a single suitcase each. "Can I go talk to him?" Daniel asked with excitement. "I don't know buddy he's awfully busy and we gotta get on our plane." "Please?" Daniel asked again giving him the puppy dog eyes. "... Alright... I'll try." "Yay!" "Can you watch our stuff while we go talk to Cage?" John asked looking at Jax. "Don't be too long we only have a half hour before the plane leaves." the massive man answered. Daniel had already bolted toward his idol. John ran to catch up with him. Daniel got to the Barricade and was stopped by a man in a police uniform. "Hold it buddy, no kids passed the line." he told him. "Sorry." John said Finally catching up. "He just wanted to talk to Johnny before we caught our plane." "Are you the Press?" the man asked. "No I'm a military commander. My little brother has been through a lot and he just wants to talk to the guy." "No press badge no crossing the barricade." the man said. "Fuck you." said John grabbing the wooden barricade and lifting it up and bashing the rent-a-cop in the jaw with it and ramming it into his chest knocking him on his ass. "Come on Daniel." John said carrying the barricade. As he walked passed the guard he looked at him and said "I'm not crossing it." This got Johnny's attention and the attention of airport security. "Whoa, buddy." Johnny said getting off the high point and approaching John. "What's your Deal? You can't go attacking my security in the airport." "My little brother is a big fan, he wants to talk to ya before we get on our plane." "Hey you! Stop right there!" a security guard running at John (who was still holding the wooden barricade). "It's ok pal. He's with me... I payed him to attack the guy. He's not a threat." the guard gave Johnny a confused look then said "All units stand down, another publicity stunt." into his radio. "No more buddy, Alright?" He said pointing to Johnny. Ignoring airport security he kneeled down to talk to his young fan. "So you want to take to me huh?" Daniel didn't answer he just nodded his head with a cheesy smile on his face. "Well. Hold out your arm little buddy." without thinking twice, Daniel threw out his arm and Johnny pulled out a pen and wrote his name on the eight year olds skin. Daniel squealed with glee. "So where are you guys headed? Johnny asked. "We're going to Edmonton." John answered. "Vacation. I understand you are shooting your movie Samurai Clown there right?" Johnny gave him an angered look. "It's actually Ninja mime but yeah." "We got first class tickets." Daniel said with an I'm-so-cool look on his face. "Me too, I'm 53A." Johnny told Daniel. "We're 52A and 54A." John said with a voice of disbelief on his face. "We get to sit with you!?" Daniel almost shouted. *Great as if the flight wasn't going to be bad enough he now had to listen to an actor gloat about himself for 3 1/2 hours* "Flight to Edmonton, Alberta now boarding." said a female voice over the intercom. "That's us big guy. Come on." John told Daniel finally dropping the Barricade and grabbing his little brothers hand, and turning away from Johnny. "We'll see you on the plane." John said turning around. After the military group and the child got onto the plane, they looked for their seat, found with ease. As soon as he heard a voice that he hated. "Hello Fans." he looked over to see the glorified actor. Daniel ran toward him, John simply laid his head back and tried to relax after a minute he was disturbed by a suitcase hitting I'm the side of the head. He looked over to see Johnny, struggling to get his suitcase above the two. "Sorry," he said finally getting the luggage secured. "So what was it like when you were surrounded by all those bad guys? Were you scared?" asked Daniel giving Johnny his undivided attention. "Well," "All passengers please secure yourselves for takeoff we'll be airborne in 3 and a half minutes." said a female voice over the intercom. Everyone did so. "In answer to that, I PRETENDED to be scared, but in reality, I felt sorry for them, no one can take down Johnny Cage." "Whoa..." Daniel continued to bombard the actor with questions as the plane took off, John looked over to see Jax and Sonya discussing over a piece of paper, 4 seats over. With peace of mind, he layed back and fell into a relaxed sleep.  
Startled John was woken from his sleep after 1 hour of peace. He looked around trying to figure out what was happening. "Excuse us passengers we will be experiencing a little bit of turbulence, please stay buckled up and remain calm." As if on que the plane was struck by lightning and began shaking uncontrollably. Johnny let out a loud feminine scream as the plane started to descend. *Alright this is going to be difficult* John thought as he unbuckled and stood up. "Alright, Sonya, you are the most skilled pilot I know, get in there and help them keep this plane in the air." John said pointing toward the front of the plane. "I'm on it." said Sonya unbuckling and racing through the curtains. "Jax, you get to the back of the plane and keep everyone back there safe and calm." "Alright." said Jax unbuckling and walking to the back. "Everyone else, buckle up your harnesses and your seat belts." as everyone did this one man stood up and started looking for his luggage. "Sir, you need to sit down and buckle up." John said approaching the man. The man grabbed a metal red suitcase and spun around bashing the Commander across the face with it. "I don't think so." he said pushing a button on the handle of he suitcase and throwing it at John. The Commander stood up and rased his fists to the man. The man looked all to familiar, the right half of his face seemed raised somehow, but it was still clearly, "Kano." the suitcase opened and started to fold and elevate itself, until it formed a large red robotic man. It's eyes lit green and stared at John. "What the..." the cyborg lifted it's hands and pointed them toward John and a small flame appeared. "Oh shit!" John shouted as he jumped to Jax and Sonya's seats. The robot shot flames at the Comander and everyone screamed. "EVERYONE GET TO THE BACK OF THE PLANE! NOW!" everyone unbuckled and did what he Said. When The robot stoppded spitting fire, John stood up and ran at the Cyborg and tackled him to the ground, got up and punched his steel covered face. "OW!" the red man kicked the Commander launching him to the roof and back to the ground. He looked back at Kano who grabbed a similar suitcase but this one was yellow and he threw it at John and then ran to the back of the plane. It similarly opened and formed a second cyborg. "Oh you've got to be kidding," said John giving an exhausted sigh. "Don't worry pal, I've got your back." said a man approaching John from the back, and raising his fists. "And who are you?" "Kurtis Styker. S.W.A.T." "Fine, The red one's mine." "You are no match for the Lin Kuei." the Cyborgs said in unison. "Stealthful as the Night." said the red one putting his right fist over his chest. "Deadly as the dawn." said the yellow one putting his left fist over his chest. "I don't care who you are you're going down." Stryker ran to the yellow one and grabbed his metallic fist and spun the cyborg knocking down the red one and throwing him to the back of the plane. John grabbed him, kneed his face causing him to knocked back then he Roundhouse kicked it in the face, and sent him flying backward and on his face. John saw numerous wires protruding from his neck, he ran over to him and grabbed them, said, "These look important." and ripped them all out. All the lights turned off and the Cyborg stopped looked over to see Stryker knee the yellow robot in the gut, throw it's arm over his shoulder then stand up lifting it and fall backward, slamming it on the ground. Then he mounted the Cyborg pulled out his Taser and ram it into it's chest and electrocuted it and overloaded it's circuits. He looked over at John and said "Mine's down." "Ok go to the back of the plane and help Jax keep the people safe and look for any and all hostiles. I'll go tell Sonya about what's going on." "I'm on it." John ran to the front of the plane. "Sonya!" John shouted ripping open the curtains. He saw one man with a knife wound in his chest lying on the ground Sonya in the main pilots seat and a limp body in the co pilots seat. "What the hell happened?" asked John. "Someone killed both pilots, I'm doing the best I can to keep this thing in the air but someone sabotaged the engines too." Sonya explained. "Excuse me." said a voice from behind them. John turned around to see an elderly Asian man. "Sir go to the back of the plane, it's safer there." "I am aware of the threats on this plane and I am going to request that you readjust it's destination." "Where?" asked John turning around with curiosity on his face. "To my island." answered the man. "and if we refuse?" asked John puffing out his chest. "Then we will take it by force." said a second man approaching. The man's skin was bone white and he wore a long sleeve blue sweater and sweat pants a black vest with spikes and a yin yang in the middle. "Good luck." said John raising his fists. The white man threw a green mist at John he raised his arms to protect himself but soon realized that he couldn't move. "Shang Tsung, if you will." the white man said. The Chinese man waved his arms like a drunken pelican and fire erupted from his palms and he shot the dire at the sides of the plane. And the scenery from the windows changed from black thunder clouds to clear skies and John heard the plane power down. "I'll see you when you land." said Shang Tsung hugging the white man and vanishing in a flame. As soon as the two men disappeared he felt his free will return to him. He turned around and saw the Plane was headed straight for a tropical looking island. Sonya pressing numerous buttons, with a shocked look on her face. "We're going down! We've got to warn the passengers!" she screamed unbuckling. "No time!" he said jumping on Sonya's seat and wrapping his arms around Sonya's chest and the seat. With a thunderous roar the plane smashed into the beach, and launched John Sonya and her Seat through the Windshield of the plane feeling his back and the back of his head being slashed to pieces he wrapped tighter around his friend. His back was then wrapped around a limb of a tree, launching Sonya and her seat into the mysterious foliage, and then John was folded over the limb and kept flying, further into the woods, Finally his back hit a tree square on and he started to descend down the tree, smacking his face, then his testicles, then the pit of the back of his leg then he finally hit the sandy ground landing on his shoulder passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Recollection

John woke up half an hour later feeling dazed and confused. He sat up and felt an intense pain in his left shoulder. He looked at it and saw it was horrifically dispositioned, obviously dislocated. He looked around his alien surroundings and saw that he was in a tropical looking forest, with no one in sight, and no sign of the plane. He stood up and decided he needed to relocate his shoulder. He aimed his shoulder at a tree and charged at it with all his strength. He slammed his shoulder into his tree, and he screamed in agony as it was relocated. Through his own screams he heard a female voice scream his name. He tried his hardest to silence himself to see if it was just his imagination or if it was legitimate. "John!" he heard again. It was his friend Sonya. "Sonya!" he shouted back. "Keep, shouting I'll find you!" "John! Help me! I can't move." Sonya shouted from the distance. John continued to follow the .'s from his military friend. He walked through a thick patch of bushes and saw that beyond a few trees, he saw a black seat upside down and Sonya pinned underneath it. "Sonya!" John screamed. "John!" she said as she waved her arms from under the seat. "I'm over here!" John walked over to the seat, to see Sonya, strapped to the seat, face down in the sand. "Help me!" Sonya shouted. John walked over to Sonya flipped her and the seat so she was facing him. Sonya screamed in agony as she flopped into place. John surveyed his friend to find the source of her pain. He looked at her lap and then her shin and saw a lump from her pants at her shin that looked drenched with blood. "My leg is fucked! Oh god! My leg is FUCKED!" Sonya screamed. "Sonya! Don't look at your leg. Look at me, Ok? Look at me." John said reassuring his friend, and taking off his jacket. "Firstly, this looks like its suffocating you." said John grabbing the seatbelt, ripping it out of the seat, and setting it beside his jacket. He then kneeled down at his friend's side. "Sonya, we have to take your pants off." "What?!" Sonya exclaimed. "This isn't the time, or the place, for that John." "I need to examine your leg to see the damage." "Uh-Huh." Said Sonya undoing her belt then her pants and grabbing them. She lifted herself and pulled her pants down. She stopped at her knees. John then grabbed them and carefully pulled them past her shin, and pulled them down to her ankles. A part of him forced himself to steal a peek at Sonya's white panties. Sonya immediately noticed this and smacked him in the side of his head, making his headache stronger. "FOCUS!" she said as she scowled at him. "Sorry." John said and he started examining Sonya's leg. "How bad is it?" asked Sonya shuddering in her words. "It looks like only your tibia is broken, your fibula looks like it's still intact." he then looked at Sonya in the face she was breathing heavily and looked like she would go into shock any second. "Sonya," John said. Sonya was shaking but she turned her eyes toward him. "Slow your breathing down and look at me, ok? Focus on nothing but me, can you do that?" "John... My leg hurts like fuck. Ok? My leg, is fucked, I can't walk. Leave me here and look for the plane. I'll only slow you down." "Stop that, alright? Stop that right now. You and I both know I'm not leaving you, Tomorrow, you and I are both going to go looking for the plane. Until then I'm going to fix your leg and then we're going to rest here for the night." John turned his attention back to Sonya's leg. It was bleeding profusely, and the bone was sharp to a point. "Sonya, I'm going to tie the seatbelt around your thigh to stop the bleeding, then I'm going to push the bone back into your leg, alright?" Sonya was now shaking even harder and then but still turned to John and said "Why not? My day has already gone to hell." John picked up the seatbelt and wrapped it around his friend's leg and then turned to her. She was staring up and waiting for the pain to come John tightened the seatbelt as tightly as he could get it. Sonya screamed as a spurt of blood came from the open wound on her leg, then trickled. John tied it off and Sonya let out a groan of pain. "Are you alright?" John asked. "Hurry up!" Sonya snapped back. "The sooner you finish the sooner I can relax." John then ripped the sleeves off of his sweater and set them beside himself. He put his left hand on the back of her leg and his right hand on the bone. Sonya shuddered as she prepared for the intense pain. John pushed the bone into her leg and Sonya screamed in agony. When the bone was finally back in John picked up the sleeves and tied them around her leg to keep the bone in her leg. "Oh, my, FUCK! That hurt." Sonya said lying back in her seat. John then started to pull Sonya's pants back up. Sonya wrapped her arms around John's neck hugging him and she lifted herself up. Unsure of what else to do he continued to pull her pants back up. John sat Sonya back in the seat. Sonya laid back and started shaking in her seat shivering and shuddering she said "I'm so cold... John." John took off his sweater and placed it on Sonya, then picked up his jacket and put that over her as well. "Sonya, look at me. Sonya!" Shocked, Sonya turned to her Friend and realized her vision was starting to blur. "You gotta stay here, ok? I'm going to look for firewood, alright? I promise I'll stay within your eyesight, just know that I'm not leaving you, alright?" "Go..." Sonya said and laid back. John stood up and walked into the foliage, after 2 minutes of being shirtless in unknown woods, he started to get cold as well. He then looked over and noticed he was losing daylight. He had no matches only a magnifying glass and a pocket dictionary. He had to at least start the fire now, or risk freezing overnight. He walked back to Sonya and placed the small twigs in front of his friend and set half of them up, he took out his pocket dictionary and ripped out three pages and set them under the sticks and then took out his magnifying glass. He lit the pages on fire and after they burned up the twigs caught and he had the fire started at least. "It's not much, but give me 5 minutes and I'll have it burning." John threw what was left of the twigs on top and then left to find more and bigger pieces. After he got back he fed the fire and relaxed. After night came the fire was roaring. And he looked over to Sonya and realized she had done up her pants and her belt. He thought she was asleep so he looked back into the fire. "Are you going to stay awake all night watching me sleep or are you going to get some rest like a normal human being?" Sonya asked John without opening her eyes. "I thought you'd be passed out from the pain by now." John said looking over at his friend. "Nah," said Sonya, turning her head and looking over at her friend still hurried in his clothing. "I can stay awake for three days straight if I need to." Sonya replied. "Well I think you should sleep." John said, throwing another stick into the fire. "You're hurt you need to rest." "Well I don't want anyone looking at my underwear while I'm passed out." Sonya said throwing him an odd look and a devilish smile. "Uh..." John was flustered and flabbergasted. "Relax will you?" she said sitting upright. "I knew you were going to at least try to peek, the minute you told me to drop my pants." "I'm sorry..." was all John could say. Sonya chuckled and said "It's fine, you're my friend, I know you are harmless." John felt somewhat relieved hearing that. "I say tomorrow we look for the plane and gather all of the survivors we can." John spoke up trying to break the awkward silence. Again Sonya noticed him fail at being subtle. "Really, did you just think of that? Good job Sherlock." she smiled at him. "Sorry I was just trying to think of anything that I could to change the subject." John explained. "Let me try." said Sonya. "Thank you for helping me with my leg." "No problem. Like you said we're friends, we gotta look out for each other." John said taking his eyes off of Sonya and into the fire. "John, come here." said Sonya reaching into her pockets. "I have something for you." John stood up and walked toward the seat that was holding his wounded friend. Sonya took her hand out of her pocket, then wrapped both of her arms around John pulled him towards her and kissed him. Not a quick peck but a slow passionate kiss. John was frozen with unsureness. He wasn't expecting this and he didn't want to pull away so he just stood there. When Sonya finally let go, John just stared at her. "Um... thanks." Was all John could say. Sonya just stared at him, smiling.

**I'll let the fans decide Lemon? Or not? I can ruin the moment with something completely unexpected, or add a Lemon and then have the situation happen, throw in your opinions with reviews, emails, Letters, send it to me through a fucking carrier pigeon, I don't give a shit, just tell me what you what to happen next and I'll take it to heart or I'll do the opposite just to piss you off, leave reviews nonetheless I wanna hear from my readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly I want to say that since ABSOLUTELY NO ONE answered or sent me a message I will not be adding a lemon. I expected this because my story is still in the early stages and not noticed yet so I will be making a deleted scenes chapter after I finish this book and if I decide to write it that is where it will be. Secondly I'm sorry for not posting more of this story I've been trying to make the layout of the tournament so all the fights add up with the storyline that I made beforehand. And lastly from here on in, I'm saying that the characters will be wearing the costumes which I think are the most badass. If you don't like it, well it sucks to be you then don't it? This is my story not yours. So just save us both some time and shut up with the trolling. Now I hope you enjoy the story and here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 4 and so it begins

John felt stunned at what just happened. His instincts told him to go back in and kiss her again but his common sense said back off. Before he could make a decision a burning coal from the fire jumped out and landed on John's hand. The coal burned his hand, so he flailed his wrist and it flew off his hand and landed on Sonya's chest. John reached out his hand and rubbed the coal off of her breast and onto the sand. Neither John nor Sonya knew what to do. John's instincts got the better of him. He pulled her in close to kiss her, but before he could reach her lips he heard static from the sand. "Hello? This is Major Jackson Biggs. I have code 30 I repeat a plane crash. Is anyone monitoring?" John and Sonya looked into the sand and saw Sonya's Radio. Sonya jumped after it and the leg injury forbade any steps at all. She screamed in pain and fell forward. "Sonya!" John shouted. He helped his friend stand. He picked up the radio and said into it "Jax! This is Commander Mathews." He set Sonya back on the seat, and they both looked at the walkie intrigued. "John? Thank god you are ok. Your little brother has been worried sick?" Jax's voice spoke from the device. "Daniel! Is he ok?" asked John worried. The device went silent. "Jax?!" John said again with even more worry. "Yeah John, I'm sorry when the plane crashed, I protected him as well as I could…" "What are you talking about?" "When the plane crashed he did a bit of flopping around. He broke an elbow, but overall he is fine. For having a broken arm he is a tough little guy though. You should be proud." John was very relieved to hear his baby brother had survived the crash. Now he had a new reason to find the plane. Then the problem at hand came back to mind. "Do you have more of those medical supplies? Sonya is going to need some of it." "Is she ok?" asked Jax's voice. "She broke her leg, protruding bone. I patched her up but we can't just leave it as is." "Yeah I have some supplies. Yeah we should be able to get her some help do you guys know where you are?" "In the bush Jax, I don't know. I have never even seen this jungle and I've seen most." "Well do you have your watch?" asked Jax. *Oh yeah! The S.O.S. emergency watch, it would emit a signal that would stretch 40,000 meters.* He reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch. The face of the watch was cracked and shattered, and it was missing an arm but the wire for the emergency signal looked like it was still intact. He pulled the wire and put his ear to the watch he heard a faint ticking and beeping. "I pulled it. Can you see the signal?" "I can see a faint signal just appeared I'm sending a friend over to see if that's you. If I'm reading this right you aren't far from us." "Ok. We'll wait here." John said. After a half hour of waiting, John saw two Native Americans approach him. "Are you Commander Mathews?" The older one asked. "Yeah, are you the friend Jackson Briggs sent?" "Yes. It's good to see that you both survived the crash." said the older one again. "Nightwolf, it's been a while." said Sonya. "Lieutenant Blade, you are hurt." As if a mental message was sent, the younger native walked over to Sonya and John, and threw her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk. "And who are you?" asked John to the young native. "I'm Running Horse." said the native. "He's my son." said Nightwolf. "Can you lead us back to the plane? She needs a medic." "It's this way. Follow us." said Running Horse. John and Running Fox led Sonya through the bushes and the tree's and after about a 45 minute walk the group arrived at a plane destroyed beyond any repair, a giant fire that had been turned into a camp of sorts. "Jax!" John shouted into the wreckage. As if on cue, Jax and Daniel (who had a sling on his arm) walked out from behind the fire. "John!" Daniel screamed. He ran at John with his one arm open wide. He wrapped it around his brother and then hugged him. "I'm so happy you are ok John!" Running Horse and Sonya walked over to Jax and they started to properly heal her leg. John kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his baby brother, his shoulder; although relocated; still hurt him to the point where he cried out in pain. Jax walked over to John and asked him what was wrong, but before he could answer another voice answered from behind the group. "Good, now that we are all here, we can finally begin." Simultaneously everyone turned around and saw Quan-Chi. He was wearing black pants and boots (that looked like they could fuck up anyone), spiked knee guards, a red robe over top of that and a black belt with a golden amulet in the middle of that and spiked armour over his left shoulder, to add to this without the blue sweat shirt covering his chest he saw that not just his face and hands but his entire body all of his skin was a pale white, and he was covered in red tattoos. "What are you doing here?" asked Jax. "He's the guy who brought the plane down!" said John pointing at him. "I am here to challenge you to Mortal Kombat." Said Quan-Chi. "Oh you want a fight? You got it, buddy!" said John storming at the sorcerer. Before John could even get close to him a bolt of Lightning struck from the clouds landing on the sand infront of John blinding him. When his vision he saw a man had appeared from the lightning strike. He was wearing a straw hat, red armour and robes a red cape and white clothes underneath his armour and robes. "Quan-Chi!" the man shouted. "You dare to break the contract you made to the elder Gods? You and I both know the consequences of those who defy the elder gods." "What the…? Who's this guy? Where'd you come from?" John asked aloud. "On the contrary Raiden." Said Quan-Chi approaching the mysterious man. "That deal was that Outworld is forbidden to threaten Earthrealm ever again. But it isn't Outworld Challenging Earthrealm." "But who else would be after the realm of Earth?" asked Raiden. "The Netherrealm." Said another voice. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. And then a random ghostly image of a man with pale white skin, blue robes with gold trim, red clothes underneath those and what looked like a red crown of sorts on his head. "Shinnok." Said Raiden with a Glare on his face. "Yes Raiden it's good to see you haven't completely forgot about me. After damning me to the Neatherrealm for millennia." "You tried to overthrow the heavens. The punishment was deserved." "Yes and Now I'm going to free myself by winning the final Mortal Kombat Tournament." A look of horror overcame Raiden's face. "I'm sorry but what the hell is going on here?" asked John. The conversation continued as if no one heard John. "Yes Raiden, you remember don't you? The Netherrealm has won nine tournaments before now. This is the tenth. If we win this one Earth will belong to me and I will no longer be bound by the Elder Gods." " No…" Oh, yes Raiden my time has come. You have one year to prepare twenty fighters for the tournament." Said Shinnok with an evil grin. Raiden lowered his head as a sign of defeat, but he still said "I will agree to this tournament under the condition that it's a sealed god tournament, to ensure that you are incapable of breaking the rules." "Very well Raiden." Said Quan-Chi. "We will play by your rules, but remember what we have said one year, that is all." With that Shinnok disappeared and Quan-Chi walked into a green and black oily portal that appeared. "I am sorry but what the fuck just happened?" John asked again. "Sonya, we are going to need the best fighters, who are willing to fight for Earth." Raiden said turning to the wounded soilder. "Is everyone seriously going to ignore me?" "I'm sorry Raiden but this tournament you've gotta count me out, there is no way in hell my leg is going to be healed within a year." Said Sonya holding her leg. Raiden walked over to Sonya kneeled at her side and started taking the bandaging off. "Hey!" Then out of nowhere, Johnny Cage grabbed his shoulder, and said "Don't worry, he's cool." John threw Cage's hand off of him, and turned his attention back to Raiden. His hands suddenly combusted and electricity was surging in between his hands. John was shocked at what he just saw. And feared for his friend's safety. He stepped toward her again, and again Johnny Cage stopped him. "Seriously. He's cool." He looked at Sonya's leg. The bone looked like it was reforming and the cut was healing. Within a matter of seconds she was perfectly healed. "What the…" "You see? I told you. He's a god. A legitimate god." "What happened back there?" John asked to Raiden. "Major Briggs?"Raiden asked turning to Jax. "Can we trust him?" "Yeah." Jax answered. "We are probably going to need him if another tournament is gunna happen." Raiden turned to John and said "Commander Mathews, Give me your hand." Not wanting to start a fight he did what he said without question. Raiden grabbed his hand and closed his eyes. An instant later numerous visions, and voices flashed in his head. When they finally stopped, he saw that Raiden had a look of shock on his face. "Are you ok man?" John asked. "I… I'm fine." Raiden turned to Sonya and said "Lieutenant Blade, Major Briggs, keep the survivors well. I will tell Kabal and Kenshi about our plight. And to send weapons, and a ride home for the innocent bystanders." "You got it Raiden." said Sonya, standing up. John was shocked to see his friend stand. He looked back at Raiden, he raised his hand and he was struck by lightning and he disappeared. John looked back into the group and said "Ok guys I'm thoroughly confused. What the hell is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Iceman's warm heart

John waved as the jet left with the bystanders. He turned around to open the supply crates that were left but he saw a man already rummaging through it. "Did you find anything interesting yet?" John asked the man. The man turned around and looked John in the eyes. The man had one brown eye and one milky white eye behind a metal mask. The man pulled an air tank out of the crate, disconnected the one from his back and connected the new one. "These items aren't meant to be interesting." The masked man said. "They are intended to help keep us alive." "Well, is there anything in there for a real fighter?" asked John. "And what is that supposed to mean?" asked the man. "I'm saying that a man, who is practically on life support, is in no condition to be fighting, let alone to save the earth." "There is a lot more to Kabal than what you can see." said a voice from behind John. John spun around to see an old man with a red blindfold across his eyes. "And there is more to Kenshi than you see." said Kabal. "Is that right?" asked John. "Yes, try hitting him." said Kabal. "What?" asked John in shock. "Try hitting Kenshi in the face." "Did you seriously just ask me to punch a blind old man in the face?" "Yes he did, now hit me." said Kenshi. "But, you're blind…" said John. Kenshi raised his cane and hit John in the testicles, bringing John to his knees, then swung it around and bashed him in the collar bone, then threw his cane in the air and caught it and grabbed it at the end with the rubber stopper and swung the cane like a baseball bat and hit John in the side of the head with the steel handle. John fell to the ground and grabbed his crotch and his head and ground in pain. "And I fight dirty, now hit me." said Kenshi grabbing his cane properly. John sat up groaned and glared at the blind old man. "Oh, it's on now Gramps." John stood up and raced toward him and aimed a haymaker at Kenshi's jaw, but before he reached him he was met by a blinding light and he recoiled and cupped his eyes. Following the blinding light was a booming voice that said, "Enough!" When he finally regained his vision he saw Raiden and 2 men and a child all dressed in ninja apparel. "We have enough problems without fighting amongst ourselves." said Raiden in his thundering voice. "Sub-Zero, it's been a while." said Kabal, in his half mechanical voice. "Too long in fact, you all remember my friend Smoke." said the blue ninja, pointing toward the grey ninja. "Of course we do but none of us know who the kid is." said Sonya approaching the group. "I'm The Fox." said the kid. "He is my most promising student. We will need him if we are to stand a fighting chance." said Sub-Zero. "Ok I have seen enough of this." Everyone turned their heads toward John. "What are you saying John?" asked Raiden with a look of disgust on his face. "Just a few hours ago you told me we are going to be fighting for the fate of the world. So I expected to see a group of elite fighters but when I see what we get, I see; a Man on life support, a blind old man, and a 15 year old boy, you cannot seriously look me in the eye and tell me that you trust the lives of billions on this team." As soon as John stopped talking, Fox threw a kunai at John and it went right through his earlobe and embedded handle deep into the tree behind him, nailing him to the tree. John shouted in pain and tried to pull the knife out but the knife was too deep in the tree. "You shouldn't judge someone before knowing what they are capable of. And by the way I'm 17." said Fox rejoining his master's side. "As I was saying, The Lin-Kuei have agreed to help us, and they are going to be a great addition to our group." said Raiden turning back to the group. "Who are you going to next?" asked Sonya. "I believe the next logical step would be to ask the Shaolin to assist us. They have served Earthrealm well in the past, we will need them. After that I'll likely ask the Edenian's they have trained very skilled fighters and they have a history with the Shokan, if we can get to them before Quan-Chi and Shinnok, we might have them on our side as well." "Alright good luck Raiden, We'll see you in a few weeks." "Thank you Lieutenant Blade." And Raiden raised his hand and was struck by lightning and he disappeared. "Can someone help me please? Said John still stuck to the tree. Jax walked over to John as Nightwolf approached the crates. Jax pressed a few buttons on his Mechanical arms and grabbed the handle and yanked the knife out of the tree and causing a stream of blood to go with it. "We need to make shelters and get more sutable firewood. We can't just keep burning luggage and twigs." said Nightwolf emerging with a Tomahawk. "Hey. That Tomahawk is mine." said John holding his hand out to Nightwolf. Nightwolf handed the axe to John. "There should be one more." said John looking over his shoulder into the crate. Nightwolf grabbed a familiar axe and another one that he assumed belonged to the native. He handed John his and said. "Commander Mathews, you and I will cut down trees and bring the logs back here and we will make longhouses and get more firewood. Running horse?" "Yes dad?" said the young native approaching. Nightwolf pulled a bow and quiver filled with arrows from the crate and he handed it to his son. "You and Sonya Blade will hunt for food the bigger the animal the better." "Happily dad, come on Miss Sonya." Sonya reached into a separate crate and pulled out a sniper rifle and a silencer and followed the young native. "Lin-Kuei, you will be in charge of getting water and making it drinkable." "I'll start a second fire and boil the water." said Fox taking a pot out of a separate crate. "Smoke, you get the water and the grandmaster can make it cold enough to drink." Sub-Zero laughed and said, "Not even 20 years old and already showing amazing leadership. I swear this kid is going to succeed me one day." Then Nightwolf turned to Daniel. "Don't even think about it." said John. Nightwolf turned to him, "You are not giving my little brother any job to do he's only eight years old, I'm not putting him in harm's way. Daniel, just stay here and if anything goes wrong call for me alright?" "Ok John." "Jax stay here with John and keep him safe." "You got it." Said Jax. John and Nightwolf walked into the woods neither spoke a word to the other until they reached a thick tall tree. Nightwolf pulled out his tomahawk and gave the tree a strong swipe. "So I can tell you are very protective of your son." said Nightwolf. "Daniel is actually my little brother our parents are dead and I've been raising him for the past four years." said John chopping into the same tree trunk on the opposite side. "It's good that you care for him. I can tell he depends on you, and in a way you depend on him." another chop. "How do I depend on my little brother?" asked John swinging harder at the tree taking slight offence at the remark. "I can tell you'd be lost without him, if he were to leave us tomorrow you would be devastated. You both mean a great deal to each other you need each other to survive." "Of course I do my family is dead, he is all I have left." John swung at the tree with all the strength he could muster. *How dare he even suggest that I would fail my little brother like that* John gave the chop the tree needed to collapse. After the tree finished falling John and Nightwolf walked to the end of the tree and began trimming it. "Well it won't ever come to that because I protect my brother with my life nothing will ever happen to him." "Then can you explain the stitches and bleeding gauze bandaging on his back?" When John heard that he wanted to embed his axe into Nightwolf's skull. "We were mugged." John slashed a branch off of the truck with so much force he almost chopped into his own leg. "I had everything under control until I was stabbed." "Well what about your gunshot wound?" John stood up and gave Nightwolf the cold shoulder by saying "Can we just get this tree back to the camp?" and gripping his axe with a death grip. For the first time in a long time Nightwolf was actually scared. "Yeah…" for the rest of the day Nightwolf was quiet after 5 trees were cut down, 2 antelope were shot, and three pots of water were cleansed. They decided to call it a day and continue tomorrow. The group ate only half of one deer and the rest were frozen and placed into a crate for later. After themeal and clean up Sub-Zero stood up and said, "Everyone, get some rest. Smoke, you keep guard I'll take the second shift." "As you command Grandmaster." said Smoke bowing to the blue ninja. He couldn't explain it but he could sense that they had great respect for each other like childhood friends. John lied down beside his brother and fell asleep on the cool summer grass staring at the stars while Smoke walked into the woods, he turned his head and watched Smoke climb a tree and take a good over look of the surrounding area before closing his eyes.

When John woke up it was still pitch black outside he tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He turned over to see his little brother shivering in his sleep. John took off of his jacket and layed it on his brother and he was left with what was left of his shirt not even 5 seconds without his coat and he could see why his brother was shivering, he stood up and walked over to the fire to warm up. When the fire was in sight he saw Sub-Zero, sitting on a log staring into the fire deep in thought, except his mask wasn't on his face, it was on the log beside him. John approached the ninja and said "Hey." Sub-Zero snapped his head to John and said "Shit!" and hurried to put his mask back on. For the first time in a long time Sub-Zero had been caught off guard. "It's ok it doesn't bother me. "My identity is most important I must protect it." said Sub-Zero tying the cloth around his nose and mouth. You are amongst friends; you don't need to hide anything from us." "I am an assassin I don't have the luxury of friends." said Sub-Zero putting the hood on over the mask. John noticed that he had a horrific looking scar going down his right eye. "Well you can trust me. I'm John Mathews and you are?" Sub-Zero gave John an odd look. It had been years since anyone showed him any random kindness. He cautiously held his hand to his and grabbed it saying "Sub-Zero." "What's your real name, Sub-Zero?" Sub-Zero was shocked. No one had asked him such questions since his late wife. Why was he so content on earning his trust? Was he trying to trick him? For reasons he couldn't explain he decided to accept his friendship offering. He took off his mask and showed John his scarred face. "Kuai Liang." "Kuai Liang it's nice to meet you." "Likewise." For a moment they just stared into the fire together then Sub-Zero decided to break the awkward silence. "So how did your son get dragged into this?" "Daniel is actually my little brother." "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize do you have a son of your own?" asked Kuai Liang. "Eh my Girlfriend and I have been talking about it, but Daniel has really been all the kid I can handle. What about you? Have you ever loved?" again Sub-Zero was caught off guard he didn't expect a question such as that. "The Lin Kuei are forbidden to love." Sub-Zero said trying to avoid bringing up his late wife. "That's not what I asked." said John. Now Sub-Zero was torn. Half of him wanted to rip out his spine for bringing back the horrible memories, and the other half told him it might do him good to let out these feelings, and since no one else dared to ask this might be a golden opportunity. He decided to take a chance, and go with his gut. "Twice actually, once with my Wife and again with my most promising student." Said Sub-Zero. "Are you talking about Fox?" asked John. "No before him was another Cryomancer like myself. Her name was Frost and she turned out to be my sister. She was so full of promise…" said Sub-Zero looking toward the stars. "Whoa, your sister?!" Sub-Zero snapped in his direction giving him a death stare and his skin turned a slight blue. "It wasn't like that you Jackass!" he said with a cold mist escaping with his breath. "I trained her and she eventually turned on me and I killed her because of it, but before I saw that half of her, I could see her becoming the next clan leader, she was so powerful so skilled so unique, but she just couldn't let go of her anger and jealousy." "I'm sorry, I didn't know what about your wife?" asked John eager to hear more. "My wife Annalise Anderson, you could say it was love at first sight. Then I found out she was pregnant and everything was perfect. Then one night I heard someone break in I thought it was some junkie after valuables so I confronted him but it turned out to be a powerful sorcerer. He knocked me out cold before I knew what hit me. When I wake up I run to our bedroom to find our bed drenched in blood and my wife gone no body nothing just a bloodpool. Whoever it was killed my pregnant wife and took the only person who made me feel like I wasn't just an assassin but a husband, a father, I was going to be the father I never had, and he took it from me." Now only the third time in his life Kuai Liang was in tears. John Rubbed his back and gave what little comfort he could offer. "It's alright listen, I know how you feel just two days ago I was mugged and my little brother and I were both hospitalized I thought he was killed. He's the only family I have left." Now John was in tears and they were crying together. And just as they were finishing Smoke appeared out of nowhere and said. "If you wish grandmaster I can take two shifts and you can get some sleep." John jumped and quickly wiped his tears but Sub-Zero just slouched and said "I'd greatly appreciate that Thomas, thank you." It was as if he almost wanted Smoke to see he was crying. With that Sub-Zero picked up his mask and walked to an empty spot in the grass and lied down. John turned to Smoke who gave in a look of shock and awe, but didn't say a word. John walked back to his brother and hugged him tightly bringing him close before closing his eyes again.

**Here it is sorry it took so long. Before you say it yes the character Annalise Anderson (Anya) is from Sub-Zero origins and I got permission from the author to use her so yeah here it is enjoy it or gtfo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Quan-Chi walked along the brimstone path surrounded by molten magma. He reached his master halfway across and got down on one knee and bowed to him. Shinnok acknowledged his submissive action and nodded his head, and said "You may rise Necromancer." Quan-Chi stood up and said" Lord Shinnok I bring unnerving news, I have reason to believe that a descendant of Kojin, the elder god of Fire, is amongst the warriors of Earthrealm." Shinnok gave a look of concern and disappointment, and then said "Is Raiden aware of this." "I can tell that he knows as much as I do, he can sense his untapped and uncontrollable power, but he knows that the warrior himself is unaware of his power." "Is he to participate in the tournament?" "Not if we convince him otherwise. I already have a plan in motion that will have him begging us to send him home." explained Quan-Chi. "Quan-Chi, this is my only chance to be free. We cannot take chances with misguided, overconfidence, he must not participate." "You have nothing to worry about my Lord. I have sent my most skilled assassins to take his young one. All we need to do is bring him here and tell him that they are free to leave as long as they do not participate." "Your plan is well thought out; however I do not know or trust your assassins so I am choosing to send one of my own to accompany yours." "I assure you, Lord Shinnok, my warriors are more than," "DO NOT QUESTION ME! I refuse to take any chances! Never have we been this close, millennia of planning, I refuse to have it taken from me by a demigod." Quan-Chi simply kneeled again and said "As you wish my master."

John slowly opened his eyes, and was met with his little brother's face. He rolled over and stretched his body. John opened his eyes again and was met with a blinding light. John stared directly into the sun. *Why would I do that?* he thought to himself. John rubbed his eyes and then let his arms flop to his sides causing him to unintentionally smack Daniel in the face. Daniel woke with shock and a startled gasp. "Oh jeez sorry little guy, I didn't mean that I swear." "If you wanted me to wake up, just ask me to jeez John." said Daniel stretching. "Sorry, did you sleep well?" "Yeah, what did you cook for breakfast?" John just realized he didn't have any breakfast for Daniel. And the odds were he wasn't going to find a box of cereal in the woods. "Nothing yet," said John. "But hey, how would you like to go find our own breakfast?" "We can do that?" asked Daniel. "Sure we can come on let's go find some breakfast." John grabbed his tomahawks put one in each loop on his side and grabbed Daniel's hand and they walked into the woods. Daniel was looking for a plate of food, while John was looking in the tree's hoping to find a nest. After 2 minutes of searching, sure enough he found a nest. "Breakfast." said John and Daniel at the same time. John looked at his brother. He ran over to a berry bush. Daniel picked a random berry and was going to eat it. "WAIT!" John rushed to his brother's side, took the berry out of his brother's hands and ate it. "Hey! That was mine!" Daniel said. John didn't want his brother being hurt, but when he tasted the berry he realized that his brother had found wild raspberries. He looked around him and he saw Blueberries, Raspberries, Strawberries, and Saskatoon berries, all perfectly ripe and all edible. "Wow! Good job Daniel," John reached into his pocket and pulled out a big plastic bag, and handed it to his brother and said, "Here, pick as many as you can fit in there." Daniel took the bag and ran to a Strawberry bush and started picking. John turned around and started climbing the tree. When he reached the nest he looked inside and he saw 6 blue eggs. *A robin's nest.* John thought. John looked down toward his brother he was eating more berries than packing. He gave a slight smile. "You two seem close." said a voice from behind John. Startled, he turned around and almost lost balance but he turned to see "Smoke!" Smoke just gave him an unbroken look almost in respect. "You scared the hell out of me man. Give me a warning next time." I just came to say I heard you and the grandmaster yesterday." John really didn't know how to respond to this. "Sub-Zero is one of my oldest friends, and he hasn't even talked to me about Anya. I don't know why he opened up to you, but he did, and in doing so, he has shown you a great deal of respect. And I highly recommend that you don't break that trust." "I won't," said John grabbing the eggs. As he collected the eggs, he decided to break the awkward silence between him and smoke. "So what's the deal between Sub-Zero and Fox?" "He has trained him for the past 7 years, and he has shown the most promise out of all the warriors." explained Smoke. "You are assassins though, that boy hasn't even hit twenty yet. He deserves a proper childhood." "He's got it easy, before Sub-Zero a man named Oniro lead the Lin Kuei. He kidnapped children between the ages 3 and 13 and raised them to be assassins." "That is horrible." "When Sub-Zero became grandmaster he changed that rule and sent scouts out instead." "Is that how you found Fox?" "No, Sub-Zero found him starving to death nearly frozen in the Himalayan Mountains seven years ago, and decided to take him in." "Wow, despite his terrifying looks he does have a kind side to him doesn't he?" "Only for his family, that's why I was so shocked to see Sub-Zero enter the Lin-Kuei temple with a dying boy. That's why I was so shocked to hear him talking about Anya to a complete stranger, it's like he's trying to be a different person now." Before he could answer, Daniel interrupted by saying, "John! Is this enough?" holding up a bag packed full of crushed berries. John couldn't help but smirk, and he said "Yeah, that should be enough. John Daniel and Smoke walked back to the camp, to find Kenshi, Kabal, Jax, Sonya, Fox and Sub-Zero eating venison while Running horse and Nightwolf were cooking it. Nightwolf told the team that after breakfast it would be a good idea to start on the shelters. John and Daniel handed their findings to the chefs, but John grabbed a walkie said "I'm gunna do a perimeter check." clipped the walkie to his jacket, and walked off into the bushes. For at least an hour, he daydreamed about his parents. He was awoken from these daydreams when he heard a twig snap north of him. Being careful to be as quiet as possible, he decided to go investigate. He hid behind a tree and looked around. And sure enough he found the source. Four women all dressed in clothes that were way more revealing than socially acceptable, and all in a different colour. *There is no way these are the Shaolin Monks Raiden spoke of* John mentally said to himself, so he decided to intercept them. "Can I help you, ladies?" said John stepping out of the bushes. All four of them were shocked they were clearly not wanting of their surprise visitor. The woman in very revealing pink clothes stepped toward him very seductively. *She was obviously an enemy, why else would she be covering her face with a veil?* "Well," she said it sounded childish, demonic and seductive all at the same time; almost her voice alone was enough to scare him. "You could let us pass without any incidents." "Sorry ladies, no can do." said John stepping forward. "This is a restricted area. No one comes in without Raiden's say so." "Very well." she said. She looked as though she was going to walk away, but before John could even respond, the woman yelled in an even more horrifying voice "Get the boy!" the Woman in red pulled a knife and stabbed herself in the gut, slashed her stomach open and melted into a pool of blood, that traveled in-between his legs while the woman in blue and the woman in yellow jumped into the trees and headed toward the camp. John grabbed his walkie and pressed the button and screamed "Sonya! You have three hostiles heading toward the base!" Before he knew what hit him, the woman in pink jumped on him and from under her veil, she sunk her teeth into his neck and shoulder, biting the walkie into his neck. John screamed in agony. He had been bitten by women before, but this felt like a piranha was biting into him. He punched the woman in the head, repeatedly in hopes she would let go. His efforts were in vein, as she dug her teeth deeper into him. He could feel her impossibly sharp teeth break through his collar bone. How are her teeth this sharp? Is she even human? Is that why she is wearing the veil? He had one plan left; he grabbed the woman by her ponytail, and pulled as hard as he could. The woman opened her mouth and screamed as her hair started to be pulled out of her scalp, releasing John from her grip. He then punched the woman in the face, knocking her back. John fell to his knees and tried to cover his wound. He looked at his shoulder, what he saw looked like giant, cat like, punctures but he had never seen anything like the shape that the punctures left. He looked back at the woman; her veil was now soaked in his blood. "You aren't playing nicely." she said. The woman ripped her veil off, showing John her hyperextended mouth line, filled with fangs. "I'll have to teach you some manners!" she screamed at him. "Lady." John said rising to his feet, and taking out his tomahawks. "After what you just did, if you can get even close to me, you deserve to kill me." "Nice toys, want to see mine?" she said. She reached into her bra, and pulled out a long sharp sai from each cup, and got into a battle ready position. "Why do I always get the crazy chicks?" John asked swinging his axes.

Sonya heard the message and since she couldn't get him to contact her again, she threw her walkie to the ground and ran to the weapons crate, and grabbed a sniper rifle, checked to see if it was loaded. Satisfied she grabbed a shotgun and ran to the group. "Jax!" she screamed, all heads turned to her. Sonya threw the shotgun at Jax and said "John just told me we are gunna have company we've gotta make a perimeter." Jax cocked the shotgun, and said "Alright, here's what we're gunna do, Kenshi, Smoke, you two go cover the south, Stryker, and I have got the open over here, Sonya I want you and Nightwolf up in those trees, try and give us a heads up, if you see anything, Kabal and Sub-Zero, you stay here and protect Daniel, Running Horse and... Where is Fox?" everyone started looking around for the young one. "Don't worry he can take care of himself." said Sub-Zero. "Everyone to their positions." everyone split up and went to their positions. While Sonya was looking through her scope she spotted movement. "Jax I think I spotted a bogy on your six can you get it?" it took Jax a while but he saw a yellow blur rush through the tree tops. "Sonya it just went out of my sight, it's up to you." Sonya aimed the crosshair in her scope at her for some reason she was just standing there. But before she could pull the trigger the enemy fell out of the tree. "Did you get it Sonya?" John asked through the walkie. "She's down, but I didn't shoot."

The woman fell out of the tree hitting two branches on the way down. When she landed she groaned and looked at her leg. "Tonya, are you ok?" asked the woman in blue. "Tonya reached down and noticed a ninja star in her leg. The blood puddle crawled beside the women and rose up and formed the red woman. "Let me see that." she said kneeling to her friends side. She grabbed the ninja star and pulled it out of her shin. "This is a restricted area ladies." said a voice from their right. All three looked over to see a small man dressed in an orange Lin-Kuei outfit, with a red puffy fox tail dangling behind him. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he said showing four ninja stars in each hand. Tonya stood to her feet and said "Go, I'll take care of this one." the blue and red assassins jumped into the trees, and Fox threw his shuriken at them missing, hitting nothing but the tree's they jumped into, then drew his katana, and raised it to Tonya. Tonya looked at the tattoo on his shoulder, recognizing it she said, "So you are what passes for Lin-Kuei nowadays? Oniro has gotten soft." "Oniro is dead, Grandmaster Sub-Zero now leads the Lin-Kuei, and there is more to me than what you see lady." Tonya drew her weapons. Fox had never seen any weapons like those, the looked like night sticks but with spikes at the tips, and a scythe-like blade beneath the spike, clearly handmade, personalized for her, his first expert fighter, his first real challenge outside of the Lin-Kuei temple, failing here was not an option. Tonya smiled and said, "We will see."

Kabal noticed something approaching taking a closer look he noticed two women racing toward him. "Ice man." he nudged Sub-Zero's shoulder, he then nodded toward the women. "Here we go." Sub-Zero was going to teleport in front of them and intercept them before they saw the children, but before he could they both sunk into the earth and reappeared I front of the two and each of them punched the other in the face. Sub-Zero looked back at his attacker and as shocked with what he saw. "Frost?" he gasped. "You wish." She said, then threw a very skilled punch right to his gut, and then a spinning back kick to the side of his face. Kabal sped to the red woman's side, then grabbed her wrists and spun her and threw her into the distance and then raced after her. The woman then threw a haymaker to Sub-Zero's jaw, but this time Sub-Zero caught her wrist and threw it to the ground and then kicked her in the jaw. Sub-Zero then stomped over to her, but before he got to her side, the woman shot a beam of ice directly at him. He covered his face, and started a beam of his own. They seemed evenly matched. But then Sub-Zero focused his powers on his medallion, it started to glow then his own beam became enhanced tenfold. The woman was back to her knees. "You are nowhere near as powerful as me. You do not stand a chance. Surrender now and I will spare your life." the woman looked like she was about to collapse. But she mustered the words. "You are right... I don't stand a chance." "But I do." said a voice from behind him, but before he could turn around, two knives were stabbed into his lower back. Sub-Zero screamed and lost control of his beam and his enhancement faded. The woman behind him, yanked the knives out of his back and the other woman stood up and with all the strength she could muster, she used her ice beam to engulf the Cryomancer in ice. Now encased in ice he stood frozen. "Come on let's do what we're here to do." said the woman in red. Then they ran, toward the kids. The blue woman stopped in front of him. Even though his face and eyes were encased in ice, he could see that this Woman looked exactly like his sister, Frost. The only difference was that she had longer hair. She looked him right in the eyes and said "Bye bye daddy dearest."

Tanya was thrown out from the bushes and into the open. Fox himself then jumped out of the bushes, with his katana in his hand, Tonya noticed him and rolled out of the way. He stabbed the dirt, then swung his blade at the woman as she rolled out of the way. Tonya grabbed her handmade weapons and stood up saying, "I'll admit boy, you are more of a challenge than I thought." At this point Fox was starting to feel exhausted. "You are going to have to give up eventually." said Fox raising his sword. Tonya raced at him with her weapons, Fox caught one and spun it out of her hands and out of reach and he spun to slice off her left leg, while Tonya's second weapon was raised into his chest. Tonya screamed, and fell over, while Fox gasped and became breathless instantaneously and fell to the floor beside him.

John raised his tomahawk to block yet another strike from her sai. Using the tomahawks shape he hooked her sai and swung his tomahawk into her leg, causing her to scream in pain and drop both of her sais. He swung his other tomahawk at the woman's neck hoping to decapitate her, but she caught the tomahawk with her hand. She then used her monstrous mouth to bite the head of the hatchet off, then kicked him in the stomach and knocked him on his ass. She then spat the hatchet head at him and it landed in-between John's legs. He screamed at the thought of him almost losing his genitals. The woman then looked down at the hatchet embedded in her leg. John used this opportunity, to take the hatchet head out of the dirt, and hide it in his hand. The woman then took the ax out of her leg and limped over to him. "Bye, Bye." she said, and swung his tomahawk at him. This time John caught his ax and then swung the hand holding the hatchet head at her neck and the blade dug fiercely into the woman's neck, and she screamed out in agony. "It doesn't feel good having sharp shit go into your neck does it?" he then used what was left of his energy to punch the woman's stomach. And away from him. The open wound on his neck made him feel like he was going to pass out. The woman ripped the blade out of her neck, causing arterial spurt. Then from out of nowhere, John saw Jax come to his side with a shotgun in his hands. He aimed it at the woman, saying "It's over Mileena." Barely able to stand Mileena said, "No, not nearly so." and disappeared into the ground leaving behind nothing but pink sparks. "Dammit." said Jax lowering the shotgun. "Mathews, are you ok?" John passed out before he could answer.

Smoke was running to double check on the kids when, from the corner of his eye, he saw a woman wearing yellow clothes lying on the ground, trying to crawl away. And right beside him was a boy he knew all too well. "FOX!" he screamed before teleporting beside him. Smoke kneeled beside the boy. He was barely alive at all. "Oh god, no! You can't die on me kid!" Fox barely opened his eyes and stared at his friend and said "Smoke... I didn't fail the grandmaster I brought her down." he then coughed blood onto the enenra's face. "No, you didn't fail, and don't worry I'm here now, I'm gunna get you the help you need." "It's ok, I can die knowing I didn't fail him." "You aren't going to die. HELP! Somebody help me!" Smoke screamed out. "I heard the grandmaster say," he coughed more blood out. "That your real name is Thomas." Smoke didn't know what to say, he was shocked that the kid was dying and he decides to say that of all things. "Yes that's right my name is Thomas." "I told the grandmaster I didn't have a name." Blood started drooling out of the side of his mouth. "I lied." he inhaled deeply and said "My name is Eric." Smoke could feel the child going limp in his arms. "Eric." He coughed blood one last time and said "Summers." and the child finally became dead weight in his arms. Smoke gently laid the child down on the ground and looked at his lifeless body. He used his middle and index finger to close his eyes, and as soon as his eyes were closed Smoke felt nothing but rage fueled adrenaline, flowing through his veins. He looked to the woman. He saw she was still making her pathetic attempts to crawl away. Smoke stood up and walked over to her. Now overtop of her body, he looked down at her. She was whimpering, crying and barely awake at all. Smoke reached down and grabbed her by the back what could loosely be called her shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Relief

John woke up feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder his vision was clouded but he forced himself up and he turned his head to his shoulder to find it wrapped heavily in bandaging. "Good you are awake." said a voice from his right. John looked over to see the masked man Kabal. John sat up and groaned in pain. "Take it easy, Mileena, got you good." "I don't care, I'll heal, is Daniel ok?" "Yeah during the commotion, two women were after them, I have a feeling they were here _only_ for the kids… anyway I fought them off." "WE fought them off dipshit." said a voice from his left, John looked over to see the Lin Kuei ninja encased in ice but his head had been chiselled out. "What the hell?" asked John. "Don't ask." said Kuai Liang turning his head. *Did he just let out a tear?* thought John. "He's lucky to be alive." said Nightwolf. "His medallion kept his heart going." "I thought you were a cryomancer, shouldn't you have control over your freezing ability?" asked John. "I said don't ask now leave it alone!" shouted Sub-Zero. For the first time John actually feared this man. "May I speak to you in private?" asked Kabal to John. John slowly got out of bed and followed the man out of the half-finished longhouse. "What is it?" "Look, Smoke told me, that you got him to open up to you. If that wasn't enough of a miracle, he told you about Anya's death too." "Yeah so we talked to each other, what about it." "We need you to get him to tell you what the hell happened, never has he lost control of his power, his old apprentice died when this happened to her, if this is going to be an ongoing issue, we need to watch him and prevent it from happening again." explained Kabal. "I'll talk to him again, but I'm not going to betray his trust. If he doesn't want you knowing it's for a reason. I mean honestly…" before John could say another word, a woman's scream, came from a separate longhouse, and from the same building a man's voice shouted "Shut up or I'll make this harder on you!" Kabal went to run toward the tent but John grabbed his shoulder and threw it behind him and threw him to the ground, and got a head start toward the house. John grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it but the door was locked. He heard a muffled scream coming from inside the building. John backed up and kicked the door at the hinges and the door came flying off with pieces of the frame. When John looked into the room he saw a woman, tied to a chair, all of her clothes were removed and thrown into the corner of the room, one of her legs had been cut off, she had long gashes all across her body, and there was a bloody straight razor on the ground, and Smoke was in front of her shoving a gag back into her mouth. The woman turned her head toward John and screamed hysterical with fear at him. "What the fuck?" John shouted running to the woman's side. John reached for the ropes but Smoke grabbed his hand and said "Don't." "What the hell man?" "She killed Fox." "What?" "Yeah, so I thought I would return the FAVOR!" Smoke shouted, stomping on her bare vagina. The woman screamed in pain and the gag fell out of her mouth. "Smoke that's enough!" John said pulling the Ninja away from the woman. "THAT'S NOT NEARLY ENOUGH!" Thomas screamed back. "HELP ME! PLEASE!" the woman screamed. "If he wasn't here I'd be beating on your skull until I hit your tonsils!" screamed Smoke. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Kabal entering the cabin. "Help her." said John grabbing smoke by the collar and dragging him outside. He spun him around and slammed his back against the wall of the longhouse. "Did you rape her?" John growled. "What?" John grabbed his arm and bent it backwards as far as it would go in an attempt to break it, but instead of a loud crunch he heard Smoke grunt and before he could retaliate, John let go of his wrist and punched him in the jaw. "DID YOU RAPE HER?" John screamed. "No." "Then why did you take her clothes off?" "Humiliation," Smoke said calmly. John let go of his shirt and looked Smoke deep in the eyes. "Look, I understand your frustration I really do, but if you do that, does that make you any better than her?" asked John. Without even considering what John just said Smoke turned away and ran back into the cabin saying "I guess not." "Thomas!" Before Smoke could even reach the door, a small typhoon struck from the sky and landed in front of him. "Suijin" Smoke said. When the whirlpool disappeared it left behind 5 men. "You should be more mindful of your friend's words." said the tall man in the middle wearing dark blue robes. "Quan-Chi and Shinnok broke the rules. If you kill Tonya, you will be saying that you want to level the playing field. Let the gods handle this issue. Trust me, trust the gods." Thomas lowered his head and gave a look of defeat and said, "Fine deal with her." Smoke turned around and walked to the cabin that his Grandmaster was in. Suijin walked into the other cabin with Kabal and Tonya. John turned his attention to the other four warriors. He saw a shirtless Asian man who was muscular and had so much muscle definition it looked as though he were photo shopped. The second man looked as though he was related to the first man except he had a long ponytail going down his back and hanging from his neck a hat with a razor sharp blade around the brim rested on his back. The third man was as equally as defined as the first man, except he had a darker skin tone, and had white markings all across his body. He turned to the fourth man, and was quite shocked he saw an overweight Asian looking man with a ponytail and a button up shirt which looked five sizes too small and showed off his flabby belly, to add to this he reeked of alcohol, and was staggering, and having a difficult time staying awake let alone standing. He tried not to focus on the overweight drunkard, but rather the impressive looking men. Before he could say anything Suijin walked out of the cabin with Tonya in his arms he had threw his robes over her body because Smoke had slashed her clothes and they were no longer wearable."I will return her and demand answers for what they have done. "We will see you when you return Lord Suijin." And with a Typhoon of water the two disappeared. John then turned toward the first man and said "I take it you are the Shaolin Warriors that Raiden had sent for, I am Commander John Mathews." "I am Liu Kang, the previous champion of Mortal Kombat." said the first man placing his hand on his chest he then waved toward the second man. "This is Kung Lao." "Pleasure." said the man holding out his hand. John shook it and turned to the third man. "Kai." the man threw both hands to his side and bent his body toward John in a respectful bow. He then turned his attention to the fourth man. "And Master Bo Rai' Cho." John was shocked. "Master?" he asked. "Yes this is the man who trained all of us to the dragon masters that we are today." John looked at the man in the face. Bo Rai' Cho let out a loud burp and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Hey buddy, are you alright?" Bo Rai' Cho answered by letting out a loud fart. *We're doomed* John thought.

**Okay firstly I want to say that yes I've been away, and I believe you deserve an explanation. I have been pursuing my life-long dream of becoming an official published author. I've been talking to a publishing company about buying my original book. And I could be getting published within the yea. But for now my schedule is free and I should be back to posting my regular chapters so enjoy and expect more and as always any trolls reading this before you comment I just want you to know that you can SUCK IT! **

**Kai is in his MK4 costume, Liu Kang is in his MK9 costume, Kung Lao is in his Deadly Alliance costume, and Bo Rai' Cho is in his Deadly Alliance Alternate Costume.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Heartache

John sat at the campfire cooking his venison. He looked over to see his brother sleeping beside Johnny Cage, who kept rambling on about himself thinking that John was still awake. John stood up and walked over to go to his little brother. "Give it a rest will ya?" John said to the actor. Johnny looked over at John with a look of confusion; John then picked up his brother, and walked over to his finished longhouse. He placed his brother on the floor, took off his shirt and jacket, folded his shirt and placed it under his brother's head, and then placed his jacket over his brother's sleeping body. *I pray he stays safe…* John thought walking out. John walked back to the campfire to see only Johnny Cage at the fire. As John approached the fire, he saw Sub-Zero walk out of his log cabin and toward the forest. John sped up and caught up to the ninja, placed his hand on his shoulder, and said "Hey, you're thawed out. You gave me quite the scare." "Why do you care?" "Why do I care? Because I saw you and I could tell you were hurt." "But that doesn't explain why you care. Why do the feelings of a complete stranger matter to you?" "It's just who I am. I see something that needs to be done and I do it." "Well I appreciate your concern maybe not everyone is how I thought." said the ninja lowering his head. "Do you want to talk?" Sub-Zero looked back at him, and said "Maybe another time, for now I need to grieve." "I'll be here when you are ready." And with that the blue ninja walked into the woods. John walked back to the fire and saw the actor standing up. "I may as well get some shut eye as well." *Thank god*John thought. "Sleep well. I'll watch the fire." John sat on a stump and looked deep into the fire. *I could've died today* he thought. *If those assassins got to Daniel and I died, who would've protected him?* John reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask of whiskey and took a gulp. As soon as he swallowed the whiskey, he heard a voice from behind him say, "Excuse me." John turned around to see Bo Rai' Cho. "I saw you sitting out here alone and I thought you could use some company." John thought about it and said "I think it would do me some good, yes please, sit." Bo Rai' Cho sat on the stump beside him, and following John's assumptions, the first thing that Bo Rai' Cho said was "What are you drinking there?" "Crown Royal," said John. "You want a swig?" Bo Rai' Cho took the flask from the Commander's hand and took a small sip and said "It has flavor I'll give you that," said the Master. "But if you want something strong try this." Bo Rai' Cho took the jug from around his neck and then pulled out a hand carved wooden cup from his pocket, poured John a glass and handed the cup to John. John uneasily took the cup and brought it to his face. A strong scent of alcohol went through his nose. John brought the liquid to his lips and drank. The liquid tasted like fruit punch mixed with red wine, rum, and vodka. John finished the glass and said "OH GOD! It reminds me of my teen years." Bo Rai' Cho laughed out loud and slapped John on the back. The slap nearly knocked him forward off the stump and into the fire. "What the hell is that?" "Outworld Rice Wine, my friend, be careful though, not many Earthrealm warriors can't handle it." He then drank straight from the jug. John saw this as a challenge. "Well hell, let's do that again." John said to him. Bo Rai' Cho stopped drinking and looked at John with a look of curiosity and interest. "Are you sure my friend? Not many can handle even one glass." "I'm not like most, now come on, if it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get." Bo Rai' Cho shrugged his shoulders and said, "You've asked for it." pouring him another glass.

Sub-Zero continued walking aimlessly through the thick forest. His heart had never felt this heavy. *Everyone I get close to dies. First Bi-Han, then Smoke, then Frost, then Anya, now Fox. I only got Smoke back on a shot of luck, Am I just a walking death curse?* he thought. *And what about that woman I fought? She called me "Daddy dearest" was it possible that Anya gave birth to their child?* just then he heard a snapping in the distance. He hid behind the nearest tree he could find. He looked for the source of the sound and saw a warrior in blue assassin's robes, plucking berries off of a berry bush. *It's her* he thought. Sub-Zero climbed the tree he was hiding behind, he perched on a stable branch and tree hoped to a tree above the warrior and formed an ice dagger in his hand. *She's going to give me answers or I'll cut them out of her.*

Now drunk beyond his belief he asked Bo Rai'Cho for another glass. He picked up the jug and gave a look of confusion. He poured the jug into the glass and gave a look of disappointment. "I'm sorry my friend I'm all out of rice wine." John picked up his flask and shook it. "Dammit I'm out too." Bo Rai' Cho slouched and said "We can test out your endurance another time my friend." "No, wait a second just let me think." John sat on the stump for a while then finally said "I think I know where we can get some more booze." "Do you have some more with you?" asked the drunken Shaolin. "No but I think I know where we can find some. C'mon." John stood up and staggered toward the trees.

Sub-Zero jumped out of the tree with a battle cry. The warrior looked up at him. Kuai Liang saw that her face was covered by a brown mask instead of the blue mask. He landed on the warrior and he went face first into the dirt. He put the dagger into the warriors back and screamed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "What the hell?" the warrior asked in return. Sub-Zero flipped him on his back ripped the mask off of his face and raised the ice dagger. Kuai Liang looked the warrior in the face and was stunned to see a younger version of himself.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Bo Rai' Cho slurred in his words. "Ya it's around here somewhere I just know it." John looked around and sure enough he saw the plane wreck he was looking for. "You see I told you it was here. Bo Rai' Cho and John stumbled to the plane. When they got inside John said "Look for the maid cart. It should be filled with alcohol." After five minutes of looking Bo Rai' Cho said "I think I found it." John ran over and saw him opening it and pulling it out glass shards. "It must've shook around and broke everything during the crash." "Is there any other place there could be?" asked Bo Rai' Cho. John gave it some thought and said "The front maybe there's a liquor cabinet." and they stumbled toward the front and after searching through 5 cabinets, John found a large bottles of champagne and Red Wine and little bottles of assorted liquor bottles. "I FOUND THE MOTHERLOAD!" John shouted at the Shaolin Master.

"Go ahead, kill me." said the warrior. "It'll be the last thing that you ever do." Sub-Zero lowered the dagger and placed it on the warrior's throat. He looked over the warrior. The resemblance was striking. The jawline, the nose, the hair, the only difference was the eyes, instead of his icy blue eyes, this warrior had almond shaped, lavender purple eyes. He stared deeply into them. They were one of the rarest eye colours. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. "Who are you? What is your name?" he asked him. "My name is Blizzard." "Where are your parents?" "Why do you care?" Blizzard asked. Sub-Zero pressed the blade against his throat and said "Answer the question." "My father left my mother." "What do you mean left her? Where is she?" "She died during birth. What does it matter to you anyway?" Sub-Zero felt an ache in his throat and a sadness and joy in his heart. This boy saying that confirmed his thoughts, him looking like his younger self, him having his wife's eyes, his mother dying in birth, this was his lost son. His knife slipped out of his hand and he threw his arms around the boy and cried extremely hard for the fifth time in his forty three years of life. "I thought I lost you." He screamed. "What the hell?" Blizzard asked. Sub-Zero ripped the mask off of his face and showed the boy his bare face. At first the boy was scared because of the massive scar down his face, but his second look showed an aged version of himself. "Dad?..." he gasped. Kuai Liang placed his right hand softly on his son's cheek and quietly said "Dominic…" This time Blizzard threw himself and Sub-Zero wrapping his arms around him and Sub-Zero did the same and they cried and held each other, for what could never seem long enough for either of them.

Now twice as drunk as before Bo Rai' Cho were sitting on the floor of the plane drinking everything they could wrap their fingers around. "Well man… they are just ungrateful that they have a teacher as awesome as you." staggered John. "When I was in school all my teachers did was beat my ass with a meter stick." "Well my friend." slurred Bo Rai' Cho. "Who's to say I don't beat my students? EH?" shouted Bo Rai' Cho slapping John on the back. John and Bo Rai' Cho laughed hysterically, at each other and then John suddenly stopped laughing all of a sudden. Bo Rai' Cho looked over at John and asked "Are you feeling sick my friend?" "No… But I am feeling…" started John. "Like I'm going down." Then John fell to the ground and blacked out before he hit the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Betrayal

"Where did you go?!" shouted Sub-Zero through wet eyes and a hoarse voice. "Where did I go? Where did you go? We grew up without you; you are the one who left us…" "Kuai Liang let his son out of his never ending grip and looked him in his violet eyes. "What? What are you talking about?" "Master Quan-Chi told us that you didn't want us." said Blizzard. "Quan-Chi? Us? I didn't want you? You need to explain, tell me everything start from the beginning." "Well, the way Master Quan-Chi put it, you never wanted children, and when you found out mom was pregnant, you killed her and Master Quan-Chi, saved my twin sister and I." Kuai Liang turned around and his heart sank. *It was Quan-Chi the whole time. He broke into my house he killed Anya…* Sub-Zero thought. He turned around and said "Listen to me Dominic; I'm going to tell you the truth." Blizzard gave his father an odd look. "I told you my name is Blizzard, why do you keep calling me Dominic?" "When your mother was pregnant I was ecstatic. I didn't just want to be a father, I craved it. Your mother and I were deciding names. We decided to let the babies gender chose the name. If you came out a boy, you would be named Dominic the name I chose, and if you came out a girl you would be named Mellissa the name your mother chose, that's why." "You really cared about my mother didn't you?" "She saved me, in more ways than I care to mention… She was the only person who made me think I had a possibility of a normal life. We were so happy together, then she got pregnant and everything was perfect. Then one day we heard someone breaking in, I thought it was a random burglar after valuables. I went downstairs to confront him, but I was knocked unconscious." "Whoa…" "Yeah… When I woke up I ran upstairs looking for my wife but when I finally got there my wife was gone… and in her place was a blood soaked mattress." "Oh my god…" Kuai Liang wiped a tear and turned to his son. "It was Quan-Chi. He killed my wife and took you from me." "I've been lied to my whole life…" Blizzard gasped."Earlier you mentioned you had a twin sister," "Yeah…" "I think I met her… where is she?" "She is in the Netherrealm, with Quan-Chi…" "We need to go get her out of there." "No!" shouted Blizzard. Sub-Zero stared at his son in shock. "What do you mean no? Do you honestly think I'm going to leave her down there?" "No I'm saying that you aren't going down there." "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." Sub-Zero said adamantly. "Look I've gone in and out of the Netherrealm countless times, but you can't. Not only will Quan-Chi discover you and send his men assassins after you, but the dead of the Netherrealm will sense the life in you and attack you, I'm protected against them you are not it's a suicide mission." "Dominic…" "Dad," Sub-Zero turned and stared at his son, *did he just call me, dad?* he thought. "Yes, you heard me right. I'm leaving Quan-Chi. I'm fighting this war at your side… Father." Kuai Liang started to tear up. "You have nothing to worry about, I'll find her, tell her everything you've told me, and then I'll bring her back here." Sub-Zero hugged his son and said "Be safe." "I will." After they let go of each other, Sub-Zero looked at his son and said "When you get here go east of here and you will likely meet a man named Kurtis Stryker. Tell him you are the son of Kuai Liang. Very few know my birth name if you mention my name he will know that you are a friend." "Alright; Sister, East of here, Kurtis Stryker, mention Kuai Liang, got it." "You had better take care of yourself." "I will," Blizzard swung his palm at the ground, and a light blue portal appeared, said, "I'll be back." And he jumped into it. He appeared on the other side, in hell. He saw numerous dead corpses, but he recognized one person. "Sareena!" the demoness turned and saw the young cryomancer. "Blizzard, where have you been? You were supposed to be back an hour ago." "This is urgent, where is Snowflake? I need to talk to her." She gave him a weird look and said "She's at the bloodbath, why?" "Thanks." And he threw a portal behind himself, and back flipped into it. When he appeared, he was at the beach of an ocean of blood. He looked down the beach and saw a woman in blue. "Snowflake!" he yelled. She turned and saw him. "There you are. Geez I've been looking for you." Blizzard ran to his sister, face to face now he said "Snowflake, we need to talk, I met our father in the forest." Snowflake opened her eyes wide, and she looked horrified. "Did you kill him?" she asked. "No I talked to him, and I need to tell you what he told me." "No, you need to wake up. He betrayed us, and you didn't kill him on the spot? Have you lost your mind?" "Snowflake there's more going on here than we have been led to believe. Our father said that it was Quan-Chi who killed mother, and he took us from him." Snowflake slapped her brother across the face. "Shut your mouth, he saved us, what the hell is wrong with you?" "He wants to betray us." said a voice from behind Snowflake. Blizzard looked over his sister's shoulder, and Snowflake herself turned around. Standing there was Quan-Chi. "You…" Blizzard took a step toward him and raised a finger to his face and said "I'm done, done with you, with Shinnok, and this damned place." He then turned to his sister and said "Are you coming?" Snowflake turned to Quan-Chi, looked in his eyes and then turned to her brother and said, "I'm sorry brother, but I am loyal to my masters, I'm sorry but this is where we part ways…" Blizzard glared at Quan-Chi then turned around and stormed away. "Scorpion." said Quan-Chi. The hell spawn jumped from the earth with flames, blocking Blizzard's path with his body. "You are not going anywhere boy." roared Scorpion. Blizzard used his power to form Kama's made of ice in each of his hands. "And who is going to stop me?" Scorpion grabbed his sword and swung it at the young cryomancer. A blue portal appeared at his feet and he fell through it and at the last possible second he swung the Kama into his leg. Scorpion screamed in pain, and another blue portal appeared in midair infront of his face and a pair of ice blue boots appeared and blizzard fell through the portal and drop kicked Scorpion in the chest. Sending him flying backwards, and Scorpion fell and landed on his back and Blizzard jumped on his chest and swung his second Kama at his face. Scorpion vanished in flames and the weapon dug into the blood soaked sand. Scorpion appeared at his side and ran at the young man and kicked him in the rips. Blizzard took his ice weapon out of the sand and threw it at the specter but before the weapon reached him he jumped and backflipped out of the way, ignited his feet in midair and kicked Blizzard in the jaw, all before landing on the ground. Blizzard landed on his chin putting all of his weight on his neck he felt his neck crack, not break but crack, then his limp body flopped down onto the wet sand. "Get up boy," Scorpion growled. "I'm not done with you yet." Blizzard now felt angry. *I'm not dying without a fight.* he thought "I will not die a slave." He said bringing himself to his knees. "What was that?" asked Quan-Chi. "I am not your slave, not anymore." The sorcerer scoffed and said, "Show him how we deal with traitors." "With pleasure." said Scorpion stomping toward the cryomancer. Just before Scorpion reached him, Blizzard slid toward him throwing all of his weight at his knees, and knocking him air bourn. Then with the same amount of speed he grabbed his ankles and yanked them toward himself slamming and dragging his face on the wet sand. He then released his ankles and slid backwards. Scorpion growled spun around and stood himself up facing the boy. He roared at him, and took off his mask. His face was a flaming skull. No matter how many times he had seen the specter do this, he still gets startled at the sight. He then leaned his head back and inhaled as much air as he could. He knew what this meant. He summoned all of his power to his hands causing his forearms to become covered with ice. Scorpion exhaled and fire was shot at Blizzard, and Blizzard shot ice at the specter with all the power he could muster. For a few seconds they seemed evenly matched. *I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…* thought Blizzard. *The boy is powerful, but I'd like to see him handle this.* Scorpion lowered his kunai with chain into his palm. He then withdrew his breath and threw it at the boy. Blizzard realized the flame stopped, so he withdrew his power, only to see Scorpions signature kunai, coming straight for him. Blizzard jumped in the air and grabbed it spun it around wrist once, landed and then yanked the chain toward him, unexpected scorpion was jerked forward and he landed face first at Blizzard's feet. Before Scorpion could react, Blizzard kicked the specter in the flaming skull, sending him backward. Blizzard walked over to his dazed opponent, grabbed him by the jacket, stared into his eye sockets and said, "I pity you, you will always be Quan-Chi's pawn." Still seeing stars Scorpion looked at his opponent and said, "You don't stand a chance." Blizzard then punched him in the face and threw his unconscious opponent at the ground. He then turned to his old master and said, "He was no match for me." and then continued walking away. "Noob Saibot." An oily portal appeared in front of Blizzard and a man as black as night appeared right in front of Blizzards face. "Stop this foolish mission Blizzard; you know that it's pointless." Noob said. "You are better than this Noob." Blizzard answered. "Kill him." Shouted Quan-Chi. Noob Saibot grabbed the boy by the throat and pressed his thumb into his windpipe as hard as he could and then lifted the boy off of the ground and above his own head. Incapable of breathing or speaking, he could only smack his arm. "Surrender yourself to Quan-Chi, you and I both know that no man can outrun him or Shinnok." Before Blizzard could do anything else, he stared Noob saibot in the eyes, when suddenly his whole head had been engulfed by a bubble of water. Now Noob was incapable of inhaling air but only water. He released Blizzard, and effortlessly tried to take the bubble off of his face. "What?" asked Quan-Chi stepping forward. Before he could get any closer than he already was a portal appeared infront of his face and a trident emerged and sent him airborne and then pinned him to the sand by the prongs. A whirlpool struck down from above and a man wearing dark blue robes appeared where the whirpool was. He turned his head to Blizzard, who was still trying to gain his breath but when he made eye contact, the man winked at him then turned his attention to Noob Saibot. He snapped his fingers and the bubble popped and the water fell to the sand beneath him. Coughing up water and gasping for air Noob looked up at the man. He waved his wrist and the specter was launched far out into the distance of the ocean of blood. He then turned his attention to Quan-Chi. "You dare break the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat again?" said the man. "The elder gods are already furious with your first act of indiscretion." He continued, walking over to him. Now overtop of the sorcerer he said "He isn't one of your specters sorcerer, you have now grip on his free will." He wrapped his fingers around his trident and a stream of ice went down the trident and formed a spike in between the prongs and pressed against his neck. "If you ever send anyone else against any of my fighters ever again, you will not be the one facing the elder gods judgement." He then pulled the trident out of the sand and freed Quan-Chi. "I will." Quan-Chi got to his feet, looked the man in the face and said "Very well Himavat, take him. I have no use for the disloyal." He turned and walked toward Snowflake. Blizzard looked his sister one last time before Quan-Chi turned her body around and they walked down the blood soaked beach together. "You will get what's coming to you soon enough traitor." Himavat looked over and saw Blizzard was still sitting down on the beach staring at his sister in awe that she still was loyal to that man. Himavat walked to Blizzard's side and said "Son," Blizzard turned and looked at the man. "Take my hand." This man just saved his life, he must be friend of his fathers. Blizzard reached out his hand, and as soon as he grabbed the man's hand they both were whisked away in a whirlpool.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Reunion

The man and Blizzard reappeared on the surface through the whirlpool. Blizzard shoved himself away from the man and formed ice kamas in his hands. "Who the hell are you? How the hell did you just do that?" "Relax young one, my name is Himivat, I'm an old friend of your father's. He sent me to protect you." "My father never mentioned anyone named Himivat." said Blizzard tightening his grip on his kamas. "You may know me by the name Suijin." Blizzard gave the man an odd look. "Suijin? Like the elder god of water? I'm young and naïve but I do know when to call bullshit." Himivat winked at Blizzard. Suddenly Blizzard felt the kamas in his hands become ridiculously cold. He screamed in pain and dropped his weapons and looked at his hands and saw that they were severely frost burned. Blizzard stared at Himivat in awe. Himivat smiled and said "You are not the only one with that extraordinary power." He then walked toward Blizzard and said "You have nothing to fear, I am on your side." He then reached out his hand and said, "Give me your hand." Blizzard causiously reached out his hand and Himivat grabbed it. He then closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Blizzard looked down at his hand and saw the burn was slowly going away. When the burn diapeared , Blizzard looked up into Himivat's violet eyes and said "You really are Suijin, aren't you?" "Yes, your father has been looking for you for a long time, come, I will take you to him." "Wait," Himivat turned around and looked at the young cryomancer. Blizzard took off his mask and looked down at it. The only man who he knew to call father gave him this and he now learned that he had been lied to his whole life. He looked to the moonlit lake to his left. He inhaled and then threw his mask into the lake. As he watched the mask splash into the lake and descend into its depths he felt as though he didn't just let go of the mask, he let go of the deception the real bad guy in his life and start a new part of his life. Himivat placed his hand on his shoulder, and said, "I'm proud of you."

"Kuai Liang, Why did you deem it necessary to wake me up at 2 o'clock in the morning?" asked Smoke. "Trust me it'll be worth it, there is someone that you need to meet. Just wait for Stryker to call us on the radio." "Can't you just tell me who it is? Why do you need to be so secretive?" asked Smoke. "Do you remember the last time we stayed up like this and we were this secretive?" asked Sub-Zero "The last time I remember you like this, was when Bi-Han snuck out of the temple to go to the village and smuggle candy into the temple for us, but let me remind you, that Grandmaster Oniro found out and we ended up getting our asses beat with a bamboo branch and the candy was taken from us." "Yes old friend I haven't forgotten about that part." said Kuai Liang smiling behind his mask. "Is it weird that doing things with you and your brother that in the end got the hell beaten out us are my fondest memories?" asked Smoke. "Not at all, they are my fondest memories too, my favorite one would have to be when we were throwing shuriken at each other and I threw one and Sektor got in the way, and it hit him right in the shin, Oh God, it was hilarious watching him cry and run away." "OH yeah." laughed Smoke. "DAAAAADDY!" Sub-Zero and Smoke cried in unison, and then laughed together. "Yo Iceman. Come in." said the radio between them. Shocked Sub-Zero grabbed the walkie and said "I'm here Stryker." "There is a kid here he claims to know you." "Does he have someone with him?" asked Sub-Zero asked. "Yeah there is someone here with him," Started Stryker. "I'll be right there." said Kuai Liang dropping the walkie and racing out of the door. Smoke jumped to his feet and followed his friend out of the door.

"Please lower your weapon Kurtis. We are on your side." said Himivat. "How am I supposed to know that you two aren't shape shifters? I'm not lowering my weapon until I see solid proof that you are one of us." "Stryker, that is Himivat's medallion," said Kabal. "Only gods have such a relic…" "He could've stolen it from the god." said Stryker, not taking his finger off of his weapons trigger. Suddenly a hand appeared from nothingness and grabbed Stryker's firearm from his grip. "He said lower your weapon." said Smoke appearing to his right. Sub-Zero ran up beside Smoke, glared at Stryker and said "Don't ever threaten that kid again." "Dad!" said Blizzard running past the rest of the warriors and hugging the cryomancer. "What?!" said every warrior present. Sub-Zero wrapped his arms around the boy. "I didn't know Sub-Zero had a kid…" said Stryker. "I don't even think Sub-Zero knew Sub-Zero had a kid…" answered Kabal. Smoke just stood in place, mouth ajar, stunned at what he was seeing. "I thought you would be happy." said Himivat. Sub-Zero raised his head and looked at the god, he let go of his son, and walked toward him. Everyone, even Himivat thought he was going to thank him, but instead, Sub-Zero punched the god in the jaw with all the strength he could muster. Everyone exclaimed as Himivat fell to his knees. "You knew about them, THE WHOLE TIME! Why didn't you tell me?!" Himivat looked up at his descendant, "I couldn't tell you because you are so damn impulsive. If I did tell you about them, you would've gone to the Netherrealm trying to find them, and you would've been killed before you even got close to them." Smoke reached over and put his hand on his friends shoulder and said, he does have a point," Himivat got to his feet and said, "So instead I kept them alive, and I put the curiosity in his head," "What do you mean?" asked Blizzard, "You always knew something wasn't right, you always thought what if he was wrong, that was me, I did that for you, that soft voice in the back of your head guiding you through life, that was me." He then turned back to Sub-Zero, and said "Do you honestly think it was just a coincidence that you two met in the forest tonight? I willed you two to go into the forest tonight and meet." "Well if that is all true mister high and mighty, then explain why you didn't do the same for my daughter too?" "There's another one?" Stryker, Kabal, and Smoke said in unison. "I tried, after I made the psychotic link with Blizzard," "Dominic." Blizzard spoke up. Everyone turned to Blizzard, "Excuse me?" asked Himivat. "Blizzard is the name Quan-Chi gave to me, I am putting that part of my life behind me. I would like to be addressed by the name that my father gave me." Sub-Zero gave a huge grin behind his mask, his eyes started to tear up, and his throat started to hurt from the overwhelming joy that was filling his heart. Himivat smiled too. "Very well, when I created the psychotic link with Dominic, Quan-Chi noticed this and created a barrier around her mind I couldn't create any kind of mental link with her." Sub-Zero turned and hugged his son tightly and said, "I am overjoyed to have you." While holding his son in his arms he heard heavy footsteps and panting from behind him. He turned and saw Kung Lao running toward him. "Guys, Guys come on, follow me." He said. "What's going on?" asked Smoke. "Quan-Chi is finally getting his punishment."


	11. Chapter 11

**Firstly I must apologize for being away for so long after I promised I was back. But I have a good reason. I Could tell you the long story of how George Washington sent Robot Zombie Monkey ninjas to murder me and how I barely escaped with my life but I don't want to so enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11 Punishment

The group followed Kung Lao into the forest and met the rest of the fighters and children at a stage and they gathered on one half of it. Sonya looked around with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright, Lieutenant?" asked Kai noticing her worry. "I thought I'd meet John here too... I figured he would want to see this..." "I haven't seen Master Bo Rai' Cho either... perhaps they went for a walk together?" "Maybe..." said Sonya looking over to see Liu Kang talking to Raiden. "Raiden, how could this be allowed? Earthrealm won Mortal Kombat three times now, how could the elder gods allow this to happen yet again?" "Because this time it is not Outworld threatening Earthrealm." Explained Raiden. "Not Outworld? But who else has reason to endanger Earthrealm?" "Shinnok and the Netherrealm." "But why would he be after Earthrealm and wouldn't he need to win ten consecutive tournaments, not just one?" "Before Shinnok there was another leader if the Netherrealm, he won nine tournaments, and then Shinnok killed him, took his place as ruler, and put the tenth tournament on hold, until the time was right." Raiden then turned to face the Shaolin warrior. "He must not win, he is more powerful than even me, he is an elder god damned to hell, if he wins this tournament, he will be freed, and we will not only have a literal hell on earth, we won't be able to stop Shinnok, we must win." Just then a bright light shone brightly and what looked like a meteor, dropped from the sky and headed straight for the ring. It crash landed at the head of the stage before any of the fighters had time to move. When their vision returned to the fighters saw that they were no longer in the forest but in what looked like a cave with fire starting from what looked like the stones themselves. "Lord Raiden, is this the Netherrealm?" asked Kung Lao. "Yes, it is." asked Raiden standing up again. "This reminds me of the time I was shooting a movie in a northern cave, and something went wrong with my pyrotechnics," Johnny Cage started. "One of my stuntmen was hospitalized." "Why couldn't it have been you?..." mumbled Jax. Liu Kang stood up and looked at the head of the stage he saw an elderly man in red robes, and another middle aged man in gray robes, and between them was the Necromancer, Quan-Chi in shackles that appeared to be made of light. Blizzard's attention was focused on the other end of the stage. Among the large group of fighters his sister stood out to him. Her face said she was angry at him, but her eyes gave her away. In her cerulean eyes he saw nothing but a painful sadness. Hurt seeing his sister in pain, he turned his head to the front of the stage and saw Quan-Chi on his knees in shackles, even though he was incapable of doing anything to him, the stare that Quan-Chi gave him alone, sent a cold shiver up his spine. Just then the Elder god in red spoke up, "As you are all aware, we are here to serve justice on the Netherrealm Necromancer, Quan-Chi, for his actions of late," Sub-Zero and Smoke glared at Quan-Chi praying that he would get the death penalty for what happened to Fox. "Firstly, for sending his fighters, against Earthrealm's before the tournament, we have decided to strip him of him of his immortality, for the remainder of the tournament and we also forbid him to participate in the tournament." as soon as the man in Red finished speaking, there was an awkward silence. Everyone stared blankly at the stage. The man in Red turned his head toward the other man. He continued to stand tall, facing forward, very dignified. "Fujin." he said, the man turned his head toward the elder god. "Yes, Kojin?" Kojin simply held out his palm, silently telling him, *it's your turn.* "Oh! Right, sorry." he then stepped in front of Quan-Chi. Raiden smirked and Himivat chuckled at this. Fujin then raised both of his palms and placed them both on Quan-Chi's bone white skull. A whirlwind appeared around them and Quan-Chi stared screaming as Fujin's arms started to glow. Smoke smirked at the sight of Quan-Chi in pain. As Quan-Chi screamed his skin started to lose its bone white colour and started actually looking like skin. When Fujin let go of his head, his arms stopped glowing and, the whirlwind disappeared and Quan-Chi fell on all fours. Fujin then released his shackles, returned to his original spot, and said, "Secondly, for costing you the life of one of your fighters, Fox from the Lin-Kuei clan of assassins, we are giving one of you fighters from Earthrealm, the opportunity to fight him without his immortality." Smoke immediately started walking toward the stage, but before he even got close Jax raised his metallic arm and said, "I'll do it." Smoke snapped his head toward Jax and said "What?!" "Then it's decided, Jackson Briggs, will face Quan-Chi in Mortal Kombat." said Kojin. "NO!" Smoke shouted and ran toward Jax, but was stopped by Stryker's chest. "HE'S MINE TO FINISH!" "Smoke!" started, Stryker. Jax started walking toward the stage. "HE'S MINE!" "RELAX!" shouted Stryker. Smoke turned his head to face Stryker. "Listen to me man, you are in not in the right mind to be fighting." "You listen to me, I'm ready to do all kinds of damage to him." "That's exactly my point, you are focused on nothing but revenge, you are blind with rage, you will fight blindly and you will lose. Trust me when I say this man, you are really not in the right mind to be fighting right now, just sit this one out." Smoke looked over and saw Jax step onto the stage. "Kick his ass Jax!" shouted Smoke. As soon Jax stepped up onto the stage, four torches at the edges of the stage ignited, and Quan-Chi stood up, and said. "I admire your bravery major Briggs, but even without my immortality you are no match for me." "What you did cost a kid his life, that's not something I take lightly. I've seen a dozen people who do what you did in my line of duty, and every one I've met I'd now six feet under." "Raiden, and Shinnok I'm going to ask you to join me at my side now." Raiden walked onto the stage, and an ethereal man appeared beside the two gods. Everyone recognized this man from before, when he and Quan-Chi challenged Earthrealm. Kojin turned to Raiden and said, "As I understand it Raiden, one of your conditions to this tournament was that it must be a sealed god tournament." "So take my hand Raiden." said the ethereal elder god. "Do not recite the rules of Mortal Kombat to me Shinnok." Raiden shouted at Shinnok, extending his hand. "I'm not the one who broke them." Shinnok took hold of Raiden's hand, they closed their eyes and they both shot their heads up in unison, and when they brought their heads back down and opened their eyes, they didn't have their white colour but an electric yellow colour to them. "The pre-tournament match will now begin." The gods said in unison. Shinnok turned his head and said "The Netherrealm, Necromancer, Quan-Chi." Raiden turned his head in the opposite direction and said "Earthrealm special forces Major, Jackson Briggs." The gods then faced the front, and said "Fight!" Without warning, Quan-Chi threw a green skull at Jax. Jax saw it at the last moment and ducked out of the way at the last possible second. Quan-Chi went airborne and attempted to stomp on Jax, he rolled out of the way and got, back to his feet. "You are faster than I anticipated," said Quan-Chi. Jax jumped at the Necromancer and he shoved a mechanical, steel covered fist right into his bottom jaw (Feeling the bone break) sending him backward and airborne. "Yeah!" Shouted Smoke, throwing his fist into the air. Quan-Chi landed on his chest, and his legs flopped to the ground behind him. Quan-Chi, slowly picked himself up, and blood drooled out of his mouth. Quan-Chi's wrists began to glow a skeletal arm emerged from the ground with a spear in his hand. Quan-Chi grabbed the spear and threw it and Jax. Jax moved out of the way and Quan-Chi ran at him and dropkicked him in the gut. Jax went airborne and landed on his back. Quan-Chi waved his hands and said strange words and two broadswords appeared out of thin air. He grabbed them both, and raced toward him. He then swung at him with one if the broadswords, Jax jumped out of the way and got back to his feet. Again and again Quan-Chi swung at Jax and he dodged the swings one after the other. Jax dropped low and swung his massive leg at Quan-Chi's shins, tripping him and Jax used this opportunity to create some distance between him and the Necromancer. With the distance made, Jax raised his fist as with all of the strength he could muster he slammed his fist into the ground as hard as he could, creating ripples in the earth, sending Quan-Chi airborne again. While airborne, Jax threw his fist back and threw a ball of purple energy hitting Quan-Chi before he completed his fall back to the stage. Quan-Chi lifted his head weakly and stared at Jax with bloodshot eyes. "That's a warning, surrender now." Jax said glaring at Quan-Chi. Quan-Chi growled, picked up one of his broadswords, screamed at him, and raced at him filled with pure rage, and swung at Jax. Jax raised his arm and blocked the sword with his metal arm and a loud *Pang* filled the air. Jax then used his free arm to punch Quan-Chi in the ribs, then in the cheekbone just below his eye, knocking him to the ground yet again. Jax then stomped over to his side, lifted his leg and stomped on the small of his back with all of his might, shattering vertebrae beneath him. Quan-Chi howled in pain. Jax lifted his foot and kicked him in the ribs flipping him over. He then lifted his arm again and slammed his fist into his chest ramming his xiphoid and sternum into his heart and multiple ribs into his lungs. On the other end of the stage, Milleena let out an ear piercing shriek. "Jax wins." both Raiden and Shinnok said in unison. "Fatality." Cheers and shouts of congratulations came from Earthrealm's side as Jax walked off the stage and joined his friends. Raiden, let go of Shinnok's hand, and their eyes returned to their milky white colour. Raiden turned to face Shinnok and said, "If you are trying to intimidate us Shinnok, you aren't getting off to a good start." "Quan-Chi isn't the only one I have fighting for me, don't get too confident just yet." Shinnok respond and disappeared. Raiden then walked over to his group. He saw Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Blizzard bowing to Jax. Jax then turned toward Raiden. "You fought well, Major Briggs, for now you have earned a rest." With that Raiden, raised his hand into the air, and engulfed his arm and his group in lightning, and they left the hellish, landscape.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 consequences of poor judgment

John opened his eyes, only to be welcomed by a blurred steel ceiling, an extremely painful headache, and the smell of eggs cooking. John rolled over, and tried to get to his knees, but lost his balance and slipped face first onto a champagne bottle. John groaned in pain at this. "Good morning, to you my friend." said a voice from his right. John slowly turned to see Bo Rai' Cho, with a small fire going on the floor of the plane, Cooking eggs on a small stone. "When did you get up?" asked John. "About 8 o'clock." John raised his hand and looked at his watch to see it glow, 10:37. "How are you not hungover?" "I am from Outworld, I have a strong immunity to alcohol, your Earthrealm alcohol isn't strong enough to get me drunk, but I must say, that you handled more alcohol than any Earthrealm warrior I have ever met, then again, almost no one has ever tried to outdrink me..." Bo Rai' Cho then pulled a glove out of his large person, put it on then pulled the stone away from the fire, blew the fire out and placed the stone beside John. "Eat, its hangover food." John looked at the stone and saw 3 eggs, over easy, on the stone. "Thanks," said John sitting up, taking his multi tool out from his pocket. He extended out the spork from his tool and cut a piece of the first egg and ate it. "So tell me," asked John. "How are eggs, hangover food?" "The protein in the eggs soak up the alcohol." said Bo Rai' Cho. "I thought that would be common knowledge." "Huh... Well when I was in school I don't think I teachers thought to teach us what to do if we get smashed." said John, taking another bite. After John finished eating Bo Rai' Cho and John spoke, for a small while, until they both heard, metal footsteps. They both turned to the giant tear in the planes side and saw Lieutenant Sonya Blade enter the wreckage. "There you two are," Said Sonya. "Do you realize that half of the camp is looking for you two idiots? Geez John you look like hell." then Sonya noticed the bottles on the floor. "What the hell happened here?" "We drank until the late hours and he made his ancestors proud!" laughed Bo Rai' Cho, flopping onto a chair. "Really you guys? The entire world is depending on us and you two are getting drunk off of your ass?" Sonya walked over to John, threw his arm over her shoulder, and said "Come on, on your feet soldier. We're going back to camp." then stood to her feet and start walking John out of the plane. "I will see you later my friend." "Yeah... Sure..." groaned John, trying to keep up with Sonya's footsteps, into the forest, back toward the camp. "Come on Sonya, he was pretty cool, don't be a party pooper." Sonya placed her palm on his shoulder and swung his body forward slamming him face first into a tree trunk, and hyperextending his shoulder at the same time. Holding him there Sonya said, "No you come on. Look at yourself, you are a fucking wreck, we were chosen because we are the best, honestly, think what Raiden would say if he saw you like this, better yet, do you honestly think Daniel would want to see you like this?" That really hit him... Daniel was a target not even 2 days ago, and he was already out drinking like he was still a teenager. "You're right Sonya, I'm sorry..." John said with his face still pressed against the tree. Sonya heard this and realized he meant it, John was always a stuck up jerk who was always way too proud to admit any of his faults, so when he said that she knew he meant it. Sonya let go of his arm and said, "So, what are you going to do about this?" John took his face off of the tree trunk, faced his friend and he said, "I'm going to walk around for a bit, pull myself together, then I'll go to the river, wash up and walk back to camp. Just let me get my shit together." Sonya sighed slapped John on the shoulder she just hyperextended and said "Alright, just start using your head alright? Daniel needs you." and with that the two parted ways.

Shinnok walked through the flaming brimstone until he reached the familiar ocean of blood. He waved his hands around in an odd manner, and they began to glow an odd purple colour, and he threw the spell into the ocean. A few short seconds afterward a massive skeletal hand shot out from the blood carrying someone. The hand then slammed into the ground in front of its summoner pinning its passenger to the blood soaked sand. "I expected better, even from a Necromancer." said Shinnok, staring at his captive. "Lord Shinnok, you must understand, that his strength, I never could've anticipated that." said Quan-Chi, lying in the sand helpless, he knew that he was at Shinnok's mercy. "How many times did. Tell you to never underestimate the power of the human spirit? Never have we ever been this close to victory, we cannot afford any more mistakes like that, and because of your idiotic plan, you can no longer participate. I was relying on you, Quan-Chi." "And you still can my lord. Just have faith in me, I have thought of every possible angle of my plan, I have a backup plan for every possible mistake that has the possibility of being made." Shinnok gave his captive an odd look. " He waved his hand over the skeletal hand, and it released the Necromancer, and sank back into the earth. Quan- Chi, then stood up dignified and told Shinnok. "We still have the sorcerer Shang Tsung, Empress Milleena, and if we need to, we can still speak with King Gorbak and Queen Mai, because you and I both know that the Shokan have been very loyal to us in the past. Believe me when I say my Lord, all is not lost." Shinnok, waved his hand at Quan-Chi and turned around. Quan-Chi felt the bones in his chest return to their original place, and his heart start beating again. "For the sake of your existence, you had better be right Quan-Chi."

John walked through, the forest and came to what looked like a resort. He saw palm trees, a waterfall leading into a small pond, and a small stage with water just covering the floor of it. On this stage he saw two men doing what looked like Tai-Chi. John decided to approach them. He walked up the stairs and he saw that stage had a black dragon, in the center of it. Smoke and Sub-Zero were the two men in the stage. But it didn't look like Sub-Zero, apart from him missing his fear inspiring scar down his face, he looked like a teenager instead of his face ripe with age, and he was without his mask, he always wore it to conceal his identity even from his allies. "Don't disturb them, Commander." said a voice from his left. Startled, John turned to see who spoke to him. John didn't notice that there was a giant chair at the head of the stage, with the Grandmaster of the Lin-Kuei sitting in it. "They are in peace of mind." John looked at the young warrior on the stage, and then again to the chair, to be sure he wasn't losing it. He then decided to join, Sub-Zero at his side. "That is Tai Chi isn't it?" asked John. "Yes, it is." answered Sub-Zero. "They are using it to help them, focus on nothing but themselves." "If I may ask, is that your son?" Sub-Zero looked at his friend and said "Yes, he is." "I thought, your wife was murdered while she was carrying..." asked John. "Believe me I thought that is what happened. But I Found him last night in the woods. And he told me that his mother died in Childbirth, he was raised by Quan-Chi, he looks like me and he has my wife's eyes. I believe Quan-Chi murdered Anya and then took her body to hell, and cut him out of his mother, and raised them to who they are today." "Holy shit... That Quan-Chi guy is ... Fucking soulless... I mean seriously keeping kids?" "It gets worse." continued Sub-Zero. "There's a twin, I also have a daughter." "What?!" "Yes, she was the one who encased me in ice yesterday when the assassins killed Fox." "Wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't lose control of your power?" asked John suddenly remembering what Kabal asked him to do. "What? No, my medallion requires its holder to maintain constant control of their power, if anyone unworthy holds it, they will die. And it ensures that the proper holder, lives as long as possible." John made a mental note of what Sub-Zero said to report later. "But why would your daughter want you dead?" "When Dominic, went into hell to get her, he said that she said she was loyal to her master, Quan-Chi must've brainwashed her into thinking I murdered her mother." "I'm sorry to hear that.. She'll turn around. Don't worry." "I pray that you are right my friend." "If I may ask, how can you be sure that your son is worthy enough to fight in this tournament?" Sub-Zero turned his head toward John again giving him a look of anger and confusion. "You doubt the Lin Kuei?" "I can tell you are skilled martial artists, but are the costumes really necessary?" Kuai Liang was now seriously offended "They are to show others that we represent the Lin Kuei clan of thieves and assassins, we are not just warriors we are among the most skilled fighters for the past 800 years." "You mean to tell me that you are real Ninja's?" "Smoke!" shouted Sub-Zero not releasing John from his cold hearted, glare. Smoke woke from his concentration and turned his head to face his grandmaster. "Show Commander Mathews, the strength of the Lin Kuei!" Smoke, turned his entire body toward John. Blizzard also walked toward his father, and left the arena open for Smoke and John. "You doubt our skill?" asked Smoke, taking his fighting stance. John took a similar stance. "I just want to know who I'm going to be fighting with." Smoke teleported from where he was and in front of John and punched him in the face, then jumped backward. "What the hell?" he asked stumbling forward. He realized that Smoke is faster than he originally anticipated. John's nose started bleeding, he stormed toward Smoke, and threw a fist at him. Smoke caught it and punched him in the armpit. John screamed in pain, and Smoke gave him a strong front kick to the gut, sending John backward. John gasped for breath and slowly got back to his feet. "Not bad," said John, grasping is injury. He then stood strong, and stared at Smoke and he raised his fists at him. "Can you keep up with this?" he then raced toward smoke and aimed a punch for his face. With just as much speed Smoke ducked the attack, and was caught off guard by a second fist that hit him right in the jaw. With a combination of gravity and skill, Smoke fell with the force of the hit, and spun in mid-air and landed a spinning back kick to the side of his head. John groaned in pain, and fell to the ground. John Smoke raised his hands at John and caught John by surprise. His right hand looked like his friend Jax's arm. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. Smoke was caught off guard by this. "What's your problem?" "You are seriously telling me, that we are leaving the fate of the world in the hands of a fat alcoholic, children, a blind old man, a man on life support, and a man with only one proper hand? Are you even taking this seriously?" Smoke became enraged, he reached in his coat pulled out a smoke bomb, threw it at John, and it blinded him, John opened his eyes to see a metal fist coming straight for his, face. It hit him in the jaw and then a flesh and blood palm, hit him right in the chest with a ridiculous amount of pressure and knocked the wind out of him. John groaned and said, "I didn't know you could attack with tai chi..." Smoke then stepped out of his attack position and put his hands behind his back, and said, "That was the Iron palm of Tai-Chi, and it's from Chen style tai chi." Suddenly all the air in his lungs rushed out instantaneously, and John lost his balance and fell to his knees. Smoke walked to his side and leaned over his body and said, "Now that is your solar plexus. Do you feel that? Your diaphragm is partially paralyzed, that's why you are having a hard time catching your breath right now." John swung his hand at Smoke unskillfully, and Smoke caught it raised it, and punched him in the lower back with his mechanical hand. John wheezed in pain And collapsed being held up only by Smoke's tight grip. "Now that's your liver. The really cool thing about the liver, is if you hit it just right, then you hit the Vagus Nerve and that tentacles out to the rest of the body." Smoke then punched John in the same spot, three more times. "Your brain short circuits, your body shuts down," Smoke then flipped him onto his back and got right into Johns face up close. "And you feel, what's the word? Fear. We Lin-Kuei specialize in striking fear into the hearts of our enemies." Smoke was wrong, he wasn't afraid, he was horrified. He could be murdered right now, he couldn't breathe, he could barely move, he was completely helpless, and at the mercy of this Mercenary. "Now if I were you, I would stop underestimating your allies, and start learning from them." Smoke then punched John in the side. "That's your kidney." John blacked out, hearing footsteps racing toward him. "What is it Kai?" asked Sub-Zero, turning to face him. "Raiden just arrived with the Edenians."

**Ok guys legitimate explanation, George Washington didn't send Robot Zombie monkey ninjas to murder me, I was using my Katana and I put it on my bed and when I went to go lay down, I laid down on it and damn near castrated myself, I was in the hospital for a month. But im back now so enjoy the extra chapter and expect more soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

John woke up with his face in the water. He made an attempt to get his body out of the water, and his muscles felt so stiff it was as if they hadn't moved in months. He stretched, out his legs, and then slowly got to his feet. He looked around he was left in the watered fighting arena and it was now nightfall. John slowly stood up and started walking back to camp holding his side.

"Fuckin' jerk." mumbled John. "Oh, when I get back to camp you're gonna get one hell of a beating, fucking Smoke." "Yes princess, the Queen has sent a message to the Shokan." said a random female voice from behind the trees. John turned we should expect their reinforcements here within the week." John looked out from the trees and saw two women, one in very revealing green clothes, and another in equally revealing blue clothes. The woman in blue turned around and John could see her face. *Wait a second...* John thought, this woman looked way too familiar. Her hair was longer (her long thick ponytail almost reached the floor) her clothes were blue and not pink, but this woman had the exact same face as the woman who bit into his neck and shoulder. "Let's return to the base, and tell the others the news." said the woman in blue. She started walking toward John. He hid behind the thick tree. "As you wish your highness." *Return to your base, and tell them were we are and bring reinforcements? I think not.* John thought he reached for his tomahawks, but neither were at his hips. He remembered that Millena almost ate one of them, but the other one should still be at his side. The woman in blue walked passed his side, and he drew his survival knife from its sheath. The woman in green, then passed by and John noticed her ponytail wasn't as long as the other woman's but it could still be grabbed. He stepped out from his hiding place, grabbed the woman in green's hair, pulled it back and pressed his knife's saw blades against her throat. She screamed as her head was jerked back. The other woman turned around, saw her friend being held, and screamed "Jade!" and reached for her swords on her legs. "Don't move!" John screamed. "Or I will saw her head off." she then took her hands off of the handles. "Take your hands off of your weapons." the woman raised her hands to the side of her head. "I don't know how you women made it back here." the woman in his arms struggled to free herself but John just tightened his grip on her. "But let me assure you, you will not be getting back out." The woman struggled again, causing John to take his eyes off of the woman in blue. She then reached for two swords on her sides, she threw one at John's face, john released the woman and moved out of its path and it barely missed, she then threw the second one at his feet and it went into the dirt handle first blade sticking out. The woman in green then spun and summoned a staff from what appeared to be thin air, and smacked him in the side of the head with it. "You dare to threaten the Princess of Edenia?!" said Jade. "I will go against anyone who dares to threaten my brother and friends." "You will pay for your insolence." said the princess, taking out 2 more swords. John stood to his feet, raised his knife and said "Then let's go." the woman in green attacked first. She summoned her staff again and went to jab John's nose in, John ducked under the attack and jumped at her with an uppercut, to her chin. The other woman swung her sword at him and John blocked it with his knife and he went to punch the woman right in the nose, but the woman intercepted the punch with her sword, causing John to punch the sword straight on, and causing 5 slashes on his fist. *a five bladed sword?* John thought. *that has to be a personalized weapon* John then felt the green woman slam her staff, into his crotch, hard. Causing him to fall to his knees and have his face directly in front of the first sword's blades, and then the staff on the back of his head and a sword pressed against his neck. "Any last words, Fool?" said the princess. "Kitana! Wait" said a familiar voice from behind him. "Liu Kang?" she responded "He's one of us, let him go." John felt the staff be taken from his head, and the blades be taken from his neck. "We had half of the camp looking for you." said Liu Kang. "She's really a real princess? Like legit royalty?" asked John slowly getting to his feet. "Yes she is." said Jade. "And you will do wise to treat her as such." she said raising her staff to his face. "Liu Kang come in!" said Lt. Sonya Blades familiar voice. Liu Kang pulled out a radio from his pocket "Lt Blade, I found him." said Liu Kang into the radio. "He was... Getting aquatinted with the Edenians." "Get him back here ASAP. We have bad news about Daniel."

**I'm sorry I'm late again, but these pain pills I'm on have me all loopy and I cant focus, so if this chapter sucks pouch I apologize…**


End file.
